A Strange love
by Mishy14
Summary: This storu all starts of wid a deal beween 2 eneimies. Wat will happen next? Find out! Review!
1. Getting Hermione's number

A Stranger's love by AprilShowers167

**Chapter 1 Getting Hermione's number**

**A/N: Hey! This is my very late Easter present for my reviewers! Thank you! Sorry about delays, confusion over my penname and the story's name. Anyway here's the story**

It was the end of school term and everyone was on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about what they were going to do over the summer.

Suddenly the door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped in.

"Hello, you lot." Stated Malfoy.

"What do you want?" said Harry.

"It has got nothing to do with you, Potty, so keep your mouth shut!"

"Shut up. My name is not Potty!" said Harry

"Whatever. I need to talk to Granger for a bit. About Prefect duty. So could we step outside for a moment" asked Malfoy, looking at Hermione.

"No I won't! You can't tell me what to do" Snapped Hermione.

"Yes you are!" Malfoy said.

"Listen, to me Malfoy," Harry started, "Hermione is not your servant! So she can stay here if she wants to"

"All right! CRABBE, GOYLE!" shouted Malfoy

Crabbe and Goyle waddled in and found a seat next to Malfoy and sat down.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk to me alone!" Hermione reminded Malfoy"Why are they here with you?"

"You don't need to know" Malfoy said.

"Ok. Malfoy. What is it?" Hermione questioned.

"I want Wealsey and Potter out if you're too lazy to go!" Malfoy said evilly

"NO!" Harry and Ron both shouted.

"Ok. Granger out you go!" Malfoy said, getting up.

"Will you STOP bossing Hermoine around!" said Ron

"I just need to talk to her, Wealsey"

"No you don't!"

"DO"

"NO!" Ron said and slapped Malfoy around the face. Everyone was looking stunned at what Ron had just done.

"Why did you just do that?" asked Malfoy

"Because you didn't stop! You could just go away and leave us alone!" shouted Ron.

Malfoy and his friends were laughing.

Hermoine had enough and stood up "Ok, I will have a quiet talk with Malfoy and then he'll leave me alone, understood?"

"Yes!" Malfoy said.

Malfoy and his friends walked out. Hermione slowly walks towards her friends "Don't worry"

"Tell us if he hurts you, ok?" asked Harry

"Ok" Hermione said and walked out after sliding the door.

Everyone sits down wondering what Malfoy what's with Hermione.

**Meanwhile**

Malfoy finds an empty carriage and says to his friends "Stay here" and takes Hermione in, slides the door shut while Hermione looks out of the window.

"Ok, What do you what?" asked Hermione, (still looking outside).

"I want your number" Draco said quickly

"Why?" Hermione snapped, really worried, turning her head around to face Malfoy.

"Because I want to be your friend!" Malfoy answered

Hermione raised her eyes "But why? You hate me!"

"I don't anymore"

"Then why have you been bullying me all these years?"

"Because I hated you but now I've changed what I feel about you" answered Malfoy

"Well I did have a little bit of a crush on you but-"

"What? You fancied me?" asked Malfoy

"Yeah. I just meet you. It happened when we pumped into each other in Dragon Alley before we started Hogwarts but later on I didn't!"

"Do you fancy me now?"

"No. We are enemies. Enemies does not fancy each other"

"Not one little bit?" Malfoy said, walking towards her.

"No! Look this is not about Prefects!"

"Yeah, I know but I what to talk about this!"

"Why did you lie to me for?" asked Hermione, with disgust.

"Because I didn't want Potter and Wealsey listening!" answered Malfoy

Hermione shakes her head with no smile and walks towards the door but Malfoy grabs her arm and pulls her to him.

"Where are you going? We are not finished yet!" Malfoy said

"Yes we are!" said Hermione

"Ok. Here's a deal. If you give me your number I'll leave you alone!" said Draco.

"No I don't trust you!"

"Look, your not going anywhere till you give me your number!" said Malfoy

"Try me" Hermione walks to the door while saying this but Malfoy quickly locks it. Hermione gets scared and walks away from Malfoy.

"Why are you scared?"

Hermione doest talk

"Answer me!" Draco shouts.

Draco shakes her and makes her sit down. She sits down. Hermione has tears going down her checks.

He gives a pen and paper to Hermione and sits down. He's got a cloth, hidden (just in case, if Hermione shouts that's where it comes from).

"Now write your number, or you won't go out of here"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Nooooo!"

"Yes you will!" Draco said, moving towards Hermione. Malfoy is on his knees and on hands, walking towards her. Hermione's tear are falling faster.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" said Hermione and gets up. Malfoy gets his ward and does the locking spell.

"Now, what are you gonna do? Umm?" asked Malfoy, walking towards Hermione. Hermione walks backwards, near the door and slides down.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Hermione.

At this point, Malfoy quickly puts the cloth around her mouth to shut her up.

"There! Now no one could hear you! Now write your number and you can leave!" Malfoy suggested.

Hermione got up, got the pen and paper and wrote the number. She was angry and upset. She didn't know that Malfoy was closing the blends. She gave her number to him and took of the cloth. "Now can I go?" asked Hermione.

"Of course" Malfoy said

"Thanks" Hermione said and walked towards the door but Malfoy grabbed her and kissed her! He put his arms around her so that she couldn't escape.

She screamed so loud, so that her friends couldn't hear her.

Back with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender 

"Did you just hear a scream?" asked Ginny, looking up from her book.

"Yeah" everyone answered

"Who was it?" asked Lavender

"Hermione saying, "help"!" answered Ginny

"Malfoy!" everyone said.

Everyone stopped doing what they where doing, grabbed their wards, got up and started to find Hermione.

Once they saw Crabbe and Goyle, they walked towards them and asked "Is Hermione in there?"

Goyle started saying something but Hermione heard her friend and shouted, "**YES**!"

Harry and Ron stepped towards the door but Goyle and Crabbe stopped them.

"What are you doing?" they asked stupidly.

"Trying to get Hermione out" answered Harry

"Well, you are not going to do it" Goyle said.

Harry and Ron pushed their way. "You all right, Hermione?" asked Ron

"No! Get me out, PLEASE!" Hermione said.

"Shut up, Miss Granger!" Malfoy said.

"Can you get out?" asked Harry

"No. It's locked. Do the unlocking spell" Hermione said quickly.

"Ok" Harry and Ron said.

"You couldn't shut your mouth, couldn't you?" asked Malfoy

"No. I've had enough of your company for today" Hermione said truly

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Malfoy kissed her. Hermione had really had tears following quickly down her face.

Malfoy had a strong grip on her so that she could not escape.

At last the door was opened. Hermione looked at the door and saw Harry and Ron

Harry and Ron saw her tears. They walked up to Malfoy and Hermione and unhooked Draco's grip. He let go and Hermione quickly ran out of his embrace and ran out crying and hugged her friends.

"Thank you so much!" thanked Hermione.

"You're very welcome" Ron and Harry said

Hermione let go "I'm going to our carriage" and walk of with Lavender and Ginny.

"What did you do to make Hermione so upset?" asked Harry once he shut the door.

"I don't know!" Malfoy lied, moving up his shoulders.

"Tell us the truth, or I'll beat you" warned Ron

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Why is it so funny hurting someone? How does Hermione feel?" asked Harry to stop the laughing.

"I don't know!" said Malfoy.

"YOU LIAR!" Shouted Ron.

"I'm not a liar!" said Malfoy.

"YES! Come on! We could tell!" Harry said

"Oh really. Tell me Weasel and Potty, what could you tell?" asked Malfoy

Harry and Ron had enough so they got their wands and started fighting.

"You wanted Hermione to talk about prefects, not to make her cry! What did you do?" asked Harry

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever" said Harry

**After 15 minutes**, Harry, Ron, Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy were bruised. They were screaming.

Once the girls heard the boys screaming they all came running to see what the screaming was all about.

"Ok, ok, let's stop fighting like cats and dogs now" said Hermione. Harry, Ron, Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Thank you. Harry, Ron lets go!" said Hermione and they walk of leaving Malfoy and his friends looking at them.

"You all right, Draco?" asked Pansy walking towards him, hugging.

"I think so. Those idiots are painful in the ass!" commented Malfoy.

"I know. Come on let's go and get you badgered up. Come on you two!" Pansy said walking off with Malfoy.

"The Drama is over. Please go back to your carriages!" ordered one of the prefects.

Everyone went away.

**With Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Harry and Ron**

"Thank you all for rescuing me" thanked Hermione once they were seating.

"Your welcome" said Hermione's friends.

"Anyway, what did he actually say to you?" asked Ginny, looking worried.

"He took me to an empty room. And he suddenly said I want your number!" said Hermione.

Everyone was stunned.

"WHAT?" they all said, "So he wasn't talking about Prefects?"

"No"

"That's not on," said Lavender

"I know I was surprised he said that. Then we talked. He actually fancied me at the end of term!" Hermione said. "Parkinson is Malfoy's girlfriend. They are really in love so why did he do it to me? He forced me to give me my number but I refused. So he talked to me in it so I screamed" Hermione said. Everyone was shocked. Hermione continued. (**AN: You know what happen so I don't need to repeat it)**.

When Hermione finished, everyone didn't say anything.

"That's not on. You should tell your mum about this" Ginny said

"Well, I want to but again she doest need to know everything!" Hermione said thinking.

"But you didn't like it did you, thou?" asked Harry

"No, not really. I was scared and crying and he didn't care. Even when he saw tears coming down my face," answered Hermione

"See. You all right?" asked Harry.

"Now I'm. I just need to tell Mum and she'll do something about this" Hermione answered.

"Good!" Harry said.

"What is the time?" asked Lavender

"Umm. 4pm" answered Hermione

"What time did we leave the station?" asked Ginny

"At 11:30am" answered Lavender

"Shall we start changing?" asked Harry

"Yeah" Hermione said.

Everyone got up, brought down their bags and started changing. Harry locked the blends and locked the door.

At 6:30, the train stopped, everyone went out, ran through the wall (9 ¾) and hugged each other and all that kind of stuff and waited for their parents. And the summer holiday will start soon.

**A/N: Plz review. **

**Hope u like it.**

**Best wishes from: AprilShowers167 xxx**


	2. At home

A Stranger's love  
Chapter 2 At home

It was dinnertime at Hermione's house. Hermione was eating and talking to her parents about her year. She was not sure when to tell her Mum about what happened on the train on the way home, so she decided to do it later.

"So, how was your first year being a prefect?" asked her Dad, (Tony)

"It was great. This year, I'm not a prefect, which is a shame. I really enjoyed being a prefect!" answered Hermione.

"Why?" asked Hermione's Mum, (Sam)

"Because in year 7, we don't have prefects, instead we have head girl or boy" answered Hermione.

"So, how does the head things go?" asked Tony

"By their exams results. If two prefects pass most of their exams, they are head girl or boy" said Hermione.

"Talking about exams results, what did you get?" asked Sam

"I passed nearly everything about history and Maths. But I got my report and results in my bag" answered Hermione.

"Well done" said Sam and Tony together, to their daughter.

"Thank you" Hermione said smiling.

"Welcome home" her parents, said; they all raised their glasses. There was a banner saying, "Welcome home, Hermione!" behind the table.

Hermoine put her fork and knife down on the plate and waited for her parents to finish.

When Sam and Tony had finished, Sam said, "You finished?"

"Yeah" Hermione getting up from the table with her plate and walking to the kitchen and walking back with her parent's presents, and her results and report.

"Here's your presents, Mum and Dad" Hermione said, giving the presents to her parents.

"Oh, you shouldn't have" said Sam

"No I wanted to," said Hermione

"Oh thanks" Sam said, giving her daughter a kiss. She had a necklace and her Dad had a pen in a smart box.

"Thank you" he said, giving his daughter a kiss.

"Your welcome. Here's my results and my report," said Hermione

"Thanks" they said.

"Could I please get down from the table, so I could start unpacking?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure" Sam said

"Thanks" Hermione said getting down from the table, she then began walking upstairs with her luggage and bag to her room.

Her parents cleared up the table and sat down in the sitting room and read Hermione's report and results.

Back upstairs 

Hermione put on her music on and started unpacking. It took her a long time. It was 8:30 when she finished so she thought she could have a shower. After a shower, she went on her computer and went on MSN and checked her emails. She was chatting to her friends, Liz, Susan, Annie and Michelle.

After 9:15, the phone rang but she couldn't be asked to go away from her computer.

But her mum went upstairs to Hermione's room and tapped on her door.

"Yes?" Asked Hermione, minimizing the conversations so that her mum couldn't read them.

"Malfoy is on the phone for you" said her Mum coming in and giving Hermione the phone and going out.

"Thanks" Hermione said, waiting for her Mum to go out.

Hermione put the phone to her ear and said, "What do you what, Malfoy?"

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there. U wil c wat Malfoy says in the da next chap. U c dat is better than da old 1s. Is like da old 1s but kind of better. Sorry about the grammar. Email the page to my email; if any grammar is wrong and the spellings are also wrong.**

**Hope u enjoy it so far.**

**I'll keep upd8ing. **

**REVIEW!**

**Lots of lve from: AprilShowers167 xxx**


	3. What does Malfoy want?

**A Stranger's love**

**Chapter 3 what does Malfoy want? **

"I was wondering if we could see each other" Malfoy said.

Hermione didn't know want to do. "Is he trying to use me or something?"

"What do you think I feel about you?" asked Hermione.

"You feel that I'm a lovely man who wants to see you" answered Malfoy

Hermione laughed, "Wrong. I think you are just in love with me because you want to get close to me so that you could saw me to your Father and he'll do something…like…try to kill me!" shouted Hermione down the phone.

"I do don't. I have changed" said Malfoy.

"What? What things are changed in you? You are like the same Malfoy who bully me around, always ending up in detentions or something that I hate!" said Hermione.

"Well, just want I want to talk about to you" said Malfoy.

"What? Bulling?" yelled Hermione who didn't want at all want to talk to Malfoy. She just wants to slam the phone down.

"Yeah. I want you to come and allow me to explain myself how much I have changed" said Malfoy.

"No! I'm not going to spend my free time with you, Malfoy. I got better stuff to do then meet up and talk about bullying or whatever! I don't trust you at all. No matter what!" said Hermione.

"But, could you just come?" begged Malfoy.

"NO! Goodbye, Malfoy" Hermione said and hanged up.

"All my God!" thought Hermione; putting her head in her hands; "I really need to talk to Ginny. I'll ring her tomorrow!"

She said goodbye to her muggle friends on MSN, signed out, disconnected the internet, turned off her computer, got up and put the phone back on the receiver. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Mum and Dad" called Hermione from the hall.

"Goodnight, sweetheart!" called back Hermione's parents.

Hermione walked back upstairs, went to her room, to brush her hair, got into her bed, turned off her lights, checked her texts, put her Mobile on, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**The next day**

As soon as Hermione waked up, she stretched, got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After that she came back to her room, to see Crocksharks on her bed. She walked up to her bed, kisses her cat, goes back to bed, puts on her TV and DVD player on and watches "Freaky Friday". After Freaky Friday finished, she turned everything off and went downstairs to the kitchen for her breakfast. The kitchen door opened and in come her parents (Sam and Tony).

"Good morning, Mum and Dad!" greeted Hermione

"Good morning, Sweetheart!" said her parents and got their own breakfast.

"What are we doing today?" asked Hermione

"You're Dad and I are going to work. We will be back by 6:30. You can ring up your friends to meet up to see a film, or go shopping. Whatever you feel. You can stay out till 9:00" informed Sam.

"Ok. Mum. I need to tell you something that happened to me on the way home" stated Hermione

"Sorry Honey, We are late as it is! Tell me later, ok?" said Sam.

"Ok" Hermione said.

Her parents kissed her and walked out of the house.

"See you, Hermione" called Sam and Tony.

"Bye!" called Hermione.

The door was slammed shut. But Malfoy slipped through the door and hid, but no one could see if because he had his Invisibility cloak on.

Hermione sighed. She got up, walked out of the room to her bedroom, got dressed and started on her homework.

**After an hour**, she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. She pour herself a glass of water. While she drinks her water, someone said; "Hi Granger"

Hermione swallows her water, turned around and see Malfoy sitting on a chair.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" snapped Hermione.

"I want to tell you, how much I have changed" answered Malfoy

"My gosh! You never give up, do you?"

Malfoy shakes his head.

"How did you know where I live?" asked Hermione

"That's a secret!" says Malfoy

"And how in the world, did you get into my house?" asked Hermione

Malfoy got up, walked up to Hermione. Hermione stepped away.

"By my Invisibly cloak. When the door was opened, by your parents, I quickly slipped in and hid in your sitting room" answered Malfoy.

"So, how much have you changed then?" asked Hermione

"I've changed my attitude towards people, I am now more friendly" answered Malfoy.

"Yeah sure, whatever!" said Hermione, laughing, "Why do you not get it? I have no time to talk to a Malfoy. I got better stuff to do. I'm seeing my friends later on so I better get going on with my homework. And did you really think that I would be happy to see you? No, I am not! So could you, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T CALL ME MUDBLOOD ANYMORE!" Screamed Hermione.

"NO, I WILL NOT!" screamed Malfoy.

Hermione got off the stool, walked up to Malfoy and says to him "Listen, I will make you a deal."

"And what will that be Granger?" asked Malfoy

"I want to give you something before you go"

"And what will that be?"

"Well, it is going to be my email address. You have to give me yours if I'm giving mine" answered Hermione.

"Can we be friends, while we are at it"

"As long as you are kind to me and please, don't start with the name calling again, and if you do I will tell my parents what happened on the train, got it?" said Hermione.

"Yeah"

"Ok. Here's my email address" said Hermione, giving Malfoy her email address, which is Here's mine" Malfoy said hands her his email, which is: I better get ready, because I'm seeing my friends soon" said Hermione.

"Yeah, ok, I think I should go as well. See you soon" said Malfoy.

They both say "Goodbye" and they walked towards the door. Malfoy went out and walked away. Hermione sighed, closed the door, and went to her room to get ready.

"Oh my god!" Hermione kept saying.

After an hour 

Hermione was wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless top and was carrying her handbag. She walked out of the house, locked the door, walked to the bus stop, where she meet up with Liz, Susan, Annie and Michelle. They said "Hi" and hugged each other and got on the bus and went to Chelsea to see "13 going on 30" and went to Pizza Hut and then went shopping.

After 9:00, they all went home.

A/N: Hi there! Please review! Hope u like this new chap! 

**Yeah, I know that they don't Technology in the Magical World but I thought it would be fun to have them both talking! **

**See what happens next….**

**Till, next time, Goodbye!**

**Love Mishy16 xxx**


	4. Talking to the enemy

**A Stranger's love**

**Chapter 4: Talking to the enemy**

**By AprilShowers167**

The very next day, Hermione got up and turned on her computer to check her emails and see if any people were online. It was 11:30 in the morning. After she finished checking her emails, she got her homework and started doing it. While she was doing her homework, someone's MSN name popped up on the screen. She puts down her strainer and looks up onto her screen to see Draco's MSN name.

They start talking.

After awhile 

Draco asks "what you doing?"

"Doing the potions homework. I have done the essay yesterday and earlier on and I'm going to the project another time. You?"

"Umm. I'm doing the project and the questions today and maybe later could we meet up in the three Broomsticks?" asked Draco.

"Sure. I'll be bored of my mind if I don't get out of this house!"

"Lol. Cool. Can I have your mobile number so that I could ring you or text you?"

"I thought you hated muggle stuff"

"I don't any more. I want to see the difference between muggle and magical staff"

"Okay then" Hermione said, starting to believe Draco.

"So can I have your number?" asked Draco

"Yeah sure. 07788674320. Can I have yours as well?"

"Yeah sure. 07764522367. What time shell we meet up?"

"4:30, if you haven't finished, do it tomorrow or something"

"Yeah I know. Anyways I go to go. See you later. Buy xxx"

"K. Buy see ya x"

Draco signed out. Hermione programmed Draco's number and went downstairs for lunch.

After lunch, she had a shower, washed her hair, dried her hair and straighted her hair as well. **A/N: I would do a spell to speed up the progress of doing Hermione's hair but I'm not sure if Hogwarts students could do magic if they are entering the 7th year, outside their school.**

Hermione gets dressed, gets her handbag and walked out of the house to the bus stop.

Once she gets on the bus she puts on her music on and waits until she gets to Slone Square. **A/N: I'm guessing whereabouts the Dragon Alley is. **

Inside the Three Broomsticks 

Hermione steps in the Three Broomsticks and sees a blond boy seating in his chair, reading his book. "God, he's so different from inside the school" Hermione thought.

She walks up to the boy and "Hi. Waiting for me?"

The boy looks up and sees Hermione in a red, velvet top with jeans and a cardi.

"Hermione, you look amazing"

Hermione thanked Draco and sat down opponent him.

"Do you want to eat?" asked Draco.

"Yes. I'm so hungry" answered Hermione.

"Ok. Here's the menu" Draco said and handed one to Hermione

"Thanks" Hermione said, smiling.

"Your welcome" Draco said, smiling and looking down onto his menu.

After awhile, Draco and Hermione ordered their dinner, "The food will arrive in 15 minute" said the elf that was taking their order, got the menus and walked off to the kitchen.

Hermione and Draco thanked the elf.

"I'll be back soon" Hermione said.

"Ok"

Hermione walked off and left Draco thinking.

"Shell I tell her? Am I rushing the friendship? I mean, we are friends for like less then two days! It'll be mad but I think-"

"Draco?" Hermione said entreating Draco's thoughts.

"Oh hey. Sorry, I was day dreaming"

"Oh, are you a day dreamer person?" asked Hermione, seating down.

"Yeah, sometimes. You?"

"Same"

"Wow, that's weird because you never seem to be day dreaming at school"

"Well, that's because you don't see me after class, apart from meals and you don't know me very well" answered Hermione.

"Oh okay"

Then their food arrived. While eating, Draco was thinking "Shell I go ahead? I don't know! Okay, just tell her and get it over and done with"

"Hermione?" started Draco.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of our friendship?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked up and said, "Well, I think our friendship is going very well. We are not ageing or bulling. Why?"

"Oh god. I have to tell her now? God her eyes are so full of bastion…ok here's it goes" Draco thought. "Well, I would think that it would be good to be more then just friends"

Hermione looked up. "Oh my god! We are going really fast, aren't we?" Um…if we are going to be more then good friends, then no one should know. Ok?"

"Yeah sure. My Dad will kill me if he finds out that I'm going out with you. So. I think, if we feel something's wrong, we should stop and be friends, yeah?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, cool thanks"

"Your welcome"

They smiled at each other and returned to eating their food again.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I'm going out with Hermione!" thought Draco.

Then this song comes up on the CD player.

**Everybody told me take it slow  
But I thought you were the one for me  
Times I felt a little unsure  
I thought that we could talk it through  
Try to mend this love and carry on  
You didn't have to break my heart **

It could have happened if you wanted to  
I was your girl, and I fell for you, my love  
Why did you have to hurt me?  
You won't see the pain inside  
Smile when I walk; I let you decide my love  
why didn't you stop to love me?

_Chorus_  
Don't go breaking my heart, I fell for you  
I can't take it again, No baby  
Don't go breaking my heart, it's up to you  
Can't move on 'till you say goodbye

No one showed me how to walk away  
I just told myself I knew it all  
Damn, I learnt a little too late  
I should have listened to my friends  
Never making that mistake again  
You didn't have to break my heart, yeah

It could have happened if you wanted to  
I was your girl, and I fell for you, my love  
Why did you have to hurt me?  
You won't see the pain inside  
Smile when I walk, I let you decide, my love (my love)  
Why didn't you stop to love me?

_Chorus_

Was it me, because I need an answer?  
Was my love just a bit of fun?  
I feel so confused, I gave you my heart  
Told you all I'd done  
Should've said that you were leaving  
I would just have cried  
No you walked away, without explaining  
Can't move on till you say goodbye

Don't go breaking my heart,  
I can't take it again,  
Don't go breaking my heart, it's up to you  
Can't move on 'till you say goodbye

_Chorus_

How many times, how many times  
Don't go breaking my heart

"That was really nice food" Hermione said, once she finished eating her meal, watching Draco putting his fork down on his plate.

"Yup"

"Shell we have coffee and ice-cream?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah okay. I'll get it. What flavour do you like?"

"Umm. Don't really mind"

"I am having nutella ice cream. It is Nutella with cream. Really nice"

"Yeah, okay then"

"Okay" Draco went up to the bar and come back.

"Here you go and enjoy" Draco said

"Thanks"

"So Hermione. How does it feel talking to the enemy?"

"It use to be strange but now it feels good" Hermione answered.

"Good"

"Draco? Do you like Shakespeare?" asked Hermione, completely changing the subject.

"Yeah. I like all of them. I like Macbeth, A midnight's summer's dream and Romeo and Juliet, why?"

"So do I! I was Lady Macbeth in my play in Macbeth"

"Really?"

"Yes. I was in year six in my muggle school" Hermione answered.

"Oh"

"I got all plays that I was in. They are on DVDs though"

"What are DVDs?" asked a very puzzled Draco.

"They are CDs that go in the television and it's got movies on the Cd. You will see them"

"Ok cool"

"Are you allowed to stay out longer?" asked Hermione

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Because I got two tickets to see a play called Romeo and Juliet" answered Hermione.

"Oh cool. Yeah I would love to see it with you!"

"Yeah ok cool. Ring your Mum to ask"

"Yeah okay" Draco said and got his mobile out and rang his Mother.

Ring, ring his phone went. "Hello?" said the voice inside his phone.

"Hi Mum, its Draco"

"Hi Daring. How are you? You having fun?" asked his Mother.

"Yeah it would be more fun if I could stay out longer because I'm seeing Romeo and Juliet, the play, with my friend"

"Yeah sure" his Mother said.

"Thanks"

"Ok, better go love, see you later!"

"Buy, love you" Draco said and hanged up.

"Well?" Hermione asked when she saw Draco putting his phone away in his pocket.

"Yes, I can stay longer" answered Draco.

"Cool. Let's go then" said Hermione and they left the restaurant and walked towards a theatre.

In the theatre "Here we are" Hermione said when they arrived. "Where do we go now? I never been in theatre a in my life!" "Well, now you have, Draco and we go to the tickets master to let them know what play we are seeing, then we can get drinks and food and a programme" Hermione informed. 

"Oh, okay then. Could I have water please?" asked Draco.

"Yeah sure. I would like to have water. I'll get two. Be back soon" Hermione said and walked off to see the paintings on the ceilings.

Hermione sees Draco and walks towards him, "here's your water"

"Thanks. When does the play start?"

"7:45pm"

"Okay" said Draco.

It is 7:40pm at the moment.

"Shell we get the programme?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, okay then" answered Draco.

They got it, went in and sat down and read the programme till the play started.

**A/N: Well, you know the play! So there's no point of typing the story! If you don't get the book and read it or something!)**

**Later in the evening**

"Well, did you like the play?" asked Hermione when Draco and Hermione were on the last train.

"Yes, I did. We have to do this more often" said Draco

"Yeah, I know. We will think of something"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to listen to my music?" asked Hermione

"Ok" Draco said, putting the earphone in his ear.

"So, have you told anyone what happened on the train?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked up at Draco.

"I was going to but I didn't because someone was right of changing himself and I think I'm in love with him" Hermione said.

"Who's him?" asked Draco who know but played along.

**Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you **

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco on the lips.

Draco was stunned but relive because he wanted her to love him but it turned out that his wishes become true.

**'cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one**

**Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you**

Hermione stopped and pulled away. "You"

Draco blinked and signed. "That's good" he said before he moved his head towards Hermione's face and kissed Hermione on the lips.

**And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight **

'cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time  
I knew we were meant to be as one

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

At Hermione's house 

"Do you want to come in?" Hermione said when they were at her door.

"Yeah, sure"

Hermione unlocked the door, walked in, took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen to have a drink.

"Well, I had a brilliant night!" Hermione said.

"Yeah. Um. Where are you?" asked Draco, who was in the living room now.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and said, "turn right and you will see me"

Draco turned and sees Hermione with two glasses of water.

Draco smiles, walked up to her and said "Thanks", gets his glass and kissed Hermione on the check and walked away to see the drawings on the wall.

Hermione walked upstairs and changes into nightclothes.

"Draco?" called Hermione from the landing with music on.

Draco hears his name, turns around to see Hermione in sleeveless t-shirt and shorts, and walked up towards her, put his arms around his new girlfriend's waste and kisses her patiently. Afterwards, Hermione pulled away, took Draco's hand and pulled him into her room.

"My parents will be here soon" said Hermione, when Draco shut the door.

"How long is soon?" asked Draco, walking towards Hermione and wrapping his arms around her.

"In less then five minutes" answered Hermione.

"Okay. Shell I go then?" questioned Draco.

"No, because they will see you, so hid yourself in the curtains. There's two curtains over my window so if I drew the underneath one and you shut the other one and hide yourself, then my parents won't see. They will come in my room to say "hi", "goodnight" and then we will talk how you shell escape without being seen" said Hermione.

"Yeah, okay" said Draco.

"So, where were we?" asked Hermione.

"Around about here" Draco said, kissing Hermione's lips.

Hermione could hear the door, being opened.

"Hello Hermione!" called Hermione's parents.

Hermione opened her eyes quickly, "shit" she said to herself but Draco heard. **A/N:** **Hermione's head was on Draco's shoulders while Draco was kissing her neck!**

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"My parents are back! Hide Draco" Hermione quickly said. Hermione pulled the underneath curtains, while Draco pulled the top one over himself so that Hermione's parents can't see him.

"Stay still. I'll come to the window when they are out" whispered Hermione into Draco's ears.

"Ok"

Whilst downstairs, (three minutes ago) 

Hermione's parents just walked in to find music playing.

"Hermione!" they called, taking their coats off and taking off their shoes.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Anyone home?" asked Sam

"I think she's not here. But she has left the music on or she is here with her music on loud!" told Tony.

"So, if she's not answering then it's a burglar!" Sam shouted

They search until they hear a scream from their daughter's room.

"Oh my god" Sam said after hearing the scream and ran upstairs with Tony following her.

They go in Hermione's room to find Hermione laying on her bed, reading her book and listing to music.

"Hey daring" they said

"Hey"

"You all right? Because we heard a scream in your room" Tony said.

"Yeah I am. There was a scream but from my music" answered Hermione. But Hermione did scream, because she wanted her parents to come in and say "Hi" to her so that Draco can go home.

"Oh, okay then. We will go and make something light to eat. Do you want something?" asked Sam.

"Yes please" said Hermione.

"Ok. See you downstairs!" Sam said, going out of Hermione's room.

"Buy" Hermione said.

Tony bowed a kissed to Hermione and Hermione pretended to caught it and put it on her check.

Tony smiled and went out with an "I love you. See you!" and shut the door.

Hermione shook her head with a smile, continued reading and waited for a second. After a second, she looked up, signed and walked towards her window.

"Draco" whispered Hermione.

"Yeah" Draco whispered back.

"They have left!"

Draco come out and sat down on a chair.

"That was so close!" Draco said.

"Yeah. Any ideas?" asked Hermione.

"I could climb down your window and ran out of your house and hide?" asked Draco.

"Yeah okay" Hermione said, kissed Draco, and then she heard her mum calling her.

"Hermione?" called Sam

"Hold on" Hermione said to Draco, walking out of her room saying, "Yes?"

"Dinner is ready!"

"Ok" Hermione said and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in Hermione's room, three minutes earlier 

Draco sees Hermione going out of her room and hears his mobile ringing.

He picks up and answers.

"Hello?" asked Draco.

"Hi Draco" said his Dad.

"Hi Dad"

"Draco, could you come home please because it's late!"

"Yeah sure. I was just leaving" Draco said.

"Ok cool. See you soon" Luscious said.

"Buy"

"Buy" Draco's father said and hanged up.

Draco puts his phone away, writes a letter, started climbing down Hermione's window, ran and hide behind the bush.

Hermione comes back to her room to find a note. She picked it up.

Dear Hermione,

Sorry, I have to go. My Dad wants me home now. I hope I am not in trouble. Please write back. Thanks for taking me to see the play. It was really good. I will ring you tomorrow!

Love Draco xxx

Hermione smiled at the letter and reread it over and over again

"What if Draco's in trouble? What will happen? I hope it is going to be okay! Like he said, he will ring me tomorrow" said Hermione, thinking to herself.

"All well. I better go for my snack" Hermione said and went downstairs for the little dinner.

Downstairs 

Once she got into the kitchen she sat down and eat her cheese, biscuits and fruits.

Tony and Sam noticed that Hermione had a note in her hand.

"Hermione, dear, what is that in your hand?" asked Tony.

"That's school work" lied Hermione.

"Shit! I just lied to my parents, dammit! But I'm not too sure to tell about Draco being my boyfriend because they think I am his enemy" thought Hermione.

"So, did you want to tell us something?" asked Sam.

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

"Do you remember? You told us yesterday that you wanted to tell us something" reminded Sam.

"Oh yes, yes. You know Harry's birthday party?" lied Hermione.

"Oh my god! What's up with me today? I'm turning into a lier! All well, it's better like that because I don't want Draco to find out that I betrayed him after few hours of being his girlfriend. I'll ring Harry up tomorrow as well. He's at Ron's house all summer, which is great for him!" Hermione was talking to herself.

"Yes?" Tony said.

"I have to be there at 3:30 that day"

"When are you going?" asked Sam.

"Next Thursday" answered Hermione.

"Ok sure. We will take you there" said Tony.

"Thanks" Hermione said "Oh my god! I really must ring Harry tomorrow!" Hermione thought to herself.

"Your welcome. What you been doing today?" asked Tony.

"Homework, chilling and talking on the phone" replied Hermione.

"That's good. You finished?" said Tony.

Hermione said, "Yes" and thanked her Mum, kissed them and went up to her room.

**Hermione's room**

"Oh my god! That was so close!" Hermione said to herself.

She brushed her teeth, got into her bed, and got her mobile and texted Draco.

Heya! What's up? I'm so tired!

What did your Father say? I hope you didn't get into trouble. I have to tell you something but I will tell you tomorrow, on msn. Can't say it because my texting settings don't allow me to write a lot! A pain! Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Talk to you on msn. Text me when your online! Laters! Hermione xxx

After writing the text, she sented the message, puts her phone away, turned off the light and goes to sleep.

**Draco's house**

Draco was in bed and was reading until he heard his phone peeping. It was very quite peep, so no one could hear it. Draco got up, got his phone, read the text from Hermione and smiled.

"Okay then. I will text you in the morning so that you can sleep. Talk then, night, night" Draco whispered onto his phone, put his phone down, got back to bed and went to sleep.

**A/N**: **I hope you are all enjoying my story! REVIEW! **


	5. Good things aand bad things are about to...

**A stranger's love **

**by AprilShowers167**

**Chapter 5 Good things and bad things are about to start**

The next morning, Hermione got up and went for a shower and then got dressed. She then went to check her emails and then saw Draco's name pop up on her screen. They then started to talk.

"Hi Bookworm."

"Hello Snake eyes."

"Hi Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because I want to see you."

"Ok, when."

"Later on tonight if that's ok."

"Yeah sure," "What time?"

"About 6, meet me in the Park, ok?"

"Ok, what Park?"

"What about Hyde Park."

"Ok, see you later."

"What are you doing today, Hermione? Apart from seeing me tonight."

"I am doing homework, Draco."

"You"

"Nothing much, I could do Homework, but I cannot be bothered."

"Tut, Tut, Draco!" (Jokes)

"Well I better go, remember to meet me later!"

"Ok see you! Bye"

"Bye." Xxx

Hermione signs out of MSN, thinking, "What does he want now?"

Hermione shakes his head and starts doing his homework.

**Later on**

Hermione finishes her homework, puts it away and starts getting ready to go out. She then goes downstairs and gets her handbag and then walks towards the Park. Hermione then finds a bench and sits down and waited for Draco to appear.

Suddenly he appears and sits down next to her.

Hermione looks up at him and then starts talking

"Hi Draco."

"Hi Hermione."

"Umm Hermione, I asked you to come tonight, because I wanted to give you this." And then he hands a locket.

Hermione looks at the locket and then back at Draco.

Hermione was speechless; she did not know what to say.

**Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say… **

Chorus:  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…

Chorus:  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"  
"Oh my god…here she comes!"

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night?

Chorus:  
She's so Lucky, she a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

" I can't accept this."

" Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. It looks too valuable."

"Well, Hermione you are Valuable to me, and I want you to have it."

"Ok, Draco."

"Can I put this round your neck." Asked Draco.

Hermione looks up at him and replied "Yes you can."

"Thank you." Draco said, put the necklace around Hermione's neck, leaned down and kissed her neck.

Suddenly his phone starts ringing. He answers it to hear his mother crying on the other end.

"Mother what's wrong."

"Draco, it's your father. He is lying on the floor, not moving. What shall I do?"

"Just keep him still, Mother. I am coming now."

"Ok, thank you son."

"That's ok, Mother."

"Bye Mother. See you in a minute."

"Ok, bye son."

He put the phone down and turned to Hermione and said,

"I have to go home, because Mother says there is something wrong with Father."

"Do you want me to come with you?."

"No, thank you. I don't think it is a good idea, I will email you later, Ok."

"Ok, see you."

Draco got up and walked off to his house. Hermione followed but went off in a different direction.

Draco reached his house and walked in to see his mother crying. He walked up to her and told her to tell him what happened.

"Well Draco. Your Father had a heart attack. I tried to get him back, but he would not wake up! So I waited for you to come home before I did something stupid." "Calm down, Mother. Did you try to call an ambulance?."

"No I didn't."

" Ok do you want to now?"

"Yes please son."

"Ok then." Draco picked up the phone and dialled 999.

Ambulance: "Hello, How may I help you?"

Draco: "Hello may I have an ambulance, please."

Ambulance: "Yes of course, where do I send it?"

Draco: "Malfoy Manor Kensington"

Ambulance: "Ok, an ambulance is on its way to you. While you wait, can you put him in the recovery position?"

Draco: "Ok then"

Ambulance: "Please try and stay calm."

Draco: " Thank you very much."

Ambulance: " No Problem."

Draco: "Goodbye."

Ambulance: "Goodbye."

Draco then put down the phone down and walked off to the kitchen. Suddenly Draco's locket went off. He opens it and speaks to Hermione, "Granger, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you were ok."

"I am, but Mother isn't."

"Is your Mother Ok?"

"No she is not."

"Why?"

"Because my father is dying."

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. Do you want to talk about it on Msn?"

"Yes Please,"

"Ok then, I will be online when we get back from the hospital."

"Thanks Granger."

**In the morning on the MSN**

**(A: N: SE Draco and BW Hermione)**

"Hi Bookworm."

"Hi snake eyes."

SE: "I am sorry about calling you Granger. It was just that my mum was in the room, and I couldn't call you Hermione in front of her."

BW: "Yes I understand."

SE: "Ok, that's good."

BW: "Are you Ok?"

SE: "Yeah, I am fine."

BW: "Because you sounded upset when you spoke to me."

SE: "I am a bit upset. My Father had a heart attack. He died like last night"

BW: "I'm sorry. What you doing this evening?"

SE: "Nothing."

BW: "Oh Good, because I want to take you to meet my parents, so dress smartly."

SE: "Ok"

BW: "Ok then. Meet me at the Park Ok?"

SE: "Ok. See you later about 8.30."

BW: "Ok, see you." "Bye."

SE: "Bye."

Draco got off his computer and walked downstairs to talk to his mother. He found her sitting at the table. "Hello Mother, can I ask a question?"

"Yes, of course son."

"Will you let me go out to see a friend?"

"Of course you can."

"Thanks Mother. I will be back about 11.00."

"Is that Ok?"

"Of course it is."

"Thanks Mother." Draco left the kitchen and went upstairs to change.

As soon as he was ready he said "goodbye" to his mother, left the house and walked to Hyde Park.

When he got to the Park, he saw Hermione sitting on a bench.

He walked up to her and spoke. "Hermione, are you ready to go?"

"Oh Hello Draco. Yeah I am."

"Let's go then."

Hermione got off the bench and walked off in the direction of her house.

They soon reached her house and walked the front steps to her front door.

Hermione rang the bell and her mum answered.

"Hi mum, can I come in please? I have someone to show you."

"Of course you can."

"Thanks."

**Inside the House**

"Mum, is dad here as well? Cause I want to tell him too."

"Yes he is, I will just go and get him for you."

"Thanks Mum."

While her mum goes to get her dad Hermione steps aside and let's Draco look round her house.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it Hermione."

"Thank you, Draco."

"Thanks ok Hermione."

Suddenly a door opens and in walks Sam and Tony

"Hello Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet someone."

"Of course Sweet Heart."

Hermione stepped aside and revealed Draco Malfoy

"Mum, Dad meets Draco."

Sam looked at Draco and then backs at Hermione.

"Sweetheart, is the person who has been giving you hell for the past 6 years?"

"Yes, it is him, but he has changed. Haven't you Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione. I have."

"Mum, can I go out with him tonight, I won't be back late I promise, if I am I will give you a ring, Ok?"

"Ok then you can."

"Oh thanks Mum."

"I will see you later mum."

"Bye mum, dad."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye."

Hermione grabbed hold of Draco and walked out of the house and down the road.

"Hermione stop."

"Oh, I am so sorry Draco."

"That's Ok Hermione."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You will have to wait."

"Why don't you tell me now."

"Because if I tell you it will ruin the surprise, Ok."

"Ok Hermione."

They walked for a little while more till Hermione stopped outside a building.

"What are you doing?"

"I am taking you to see a movie."

"And what movie would that be?"

"It is Grease."

"Cool."

"Ok."

Hermione then lead him into the cinema.

**Inside the Cinema**

Hermione walked up to the ticket desk and got to two tickets for Grease. They walked into the screen and found their seats and waited for the movie to start.

Soon the movie began and Hermione had brought two programmes and she gave one to Draco

"Thanks Hermione."

"That's Ok Draco."

"Hey Hermione, what are you planning after the movie?"

"You will have to wait and see afterwards."

"Ok Hermione."

Soon the movie finished and Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and led him outside.

**Outside**

"So Draco, what did you think of Grease?"

"I thought it was brilliant, Hermione."

"Where are you taking me now?"

"Well I am taking you somewhere special. I hope you will like it."

"I am sure I will."

"Good because I am taking you here."

Hermione stopped outside a restaurant.

**Outside the Restaurant**

Hermione led Draco inside and then began talking to the owner.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Oh yes replied Hermione "I called a few days ago and reserved a table under the name Granger".

"Oh yes." Replied the Owner, "If you would like to follow me please"

Hermione followed him followed by Draco.

The owner stopped by a table, told them they could sit down, gave them both menus and he left them to it.

After the owner had left they began to order their meals. Hermione chose Swedish meatballs with Pasta with a Diet Coke and Draco chose Chicken with rice and a Diet Coke.

Soon the owner came back and took their order. Hermione ordered and then Draco. Soon the owner left to give their orders to the chef. Draco looked at Hermione and said,

"Thank you for taking me out Hermione. It was really kind of you."

"My pleasure Draco. I just thought you needed cheering up"

"And it has worked Hermione, Thank you."

"That's Ok, Draco."

"We should do this some other time"

"We will, but I will be take you out next time"

"Ok." replied Hermione and then they began to order their puddings. Hermione chose apple pie and ice cream and Draco chose hot chocolate fudge cake and ice- cream. They ate their puddings got up from the table, went to pay the bill, then left the restaurant, walked down the street and round the corner to Hermione's house.

**Outside Hermione's House**

"Thanks again, Hermione, for the lovely evening. I will email you tomorrow."

"Ok bye Draco."

"Bye Hermione."

Then he walked down the steps and round the corner to his house.

**Inside Hermione's House**

Hermione let herself in, walked round the quiet house, walked upstairs to her bedroom, got changed for bed and said goodnight to her owl, then got into bed and dreamt of a certain person.

**Meanwhile**

Draco had reached his house, let himself in, and crept round the house trying not to wake his mother up.

Draco crept upstairs to his bedroom, got changed for bed, then fed his owl, then got into bed, fell asleep and dreamt of a certain person.

**The next morning**

Draco got up, went for a shower, got dressed and then went downstairs for breakfast. Draco walked into the kitchen to see his mother cooking breakfast.

"Hello Mother, how are you this morning?"

"I am fine this morning, Draco thanks for asking."

"That's Ok, Mother."

"How was your evening out last night?"

"It was fine, thank you Mother."

"Here's your breakfast Draco."

"Oh, thank you, Mother."

Then he began to eat.

**Meanwhile back at Hermione's House**

Hermione got up, went for a shower, got dressed, and then went for breakfast. When she reached the kitchen her mum was up and cooking her breakfast.

"Good Morning Sweetheart, did you have a nice evening?"

"Yes, I did thanks mum."

"That's ok, Sweetheart."

After she had eaten her breakfast she went to clean her teeth and then left the house to go and meet Draco.

Outside 

Hermione walked up her street to the Park and then dialled Draco's number and then waited for him to pick up.

**Phone Conversation**

Hermione: "Hello Draco, it's Hermione."

Draco: "Hey, what's up?"

Hermione: "I'm Good"

Draco: " Good, Good"

Hermione: "Could you meet me at the Park?"

Draco: "Yeah sure, When?"

Hermione: "Like now, I need to talk to you."

Draco: "Ok, I am on my way."

Hermione: "Cool, Thanks."

Draco: "Your Welcome."

Hermione: "Ok better go. I am on the bus."

Draco: "Ok Bye."

Hermione: "Bye."

**A: N: what will Hermione say? What will happen next? Review Please! Bi da way with the S.E and BW they are belonging to Hermione and Draco on MSN.**

**Till next time, good-bye. Enjoy! **

**AprilShowers167 xxx**


	6. Seeing your close heart crying

**A stranger's love **

**By AprilShowers167**

**Chapter 6Seeing your close heart, crying**

As soon as Hermione's and Draco's conversation ended, Hermione put her phone down and waited for Draco to appear.

Suddenly, there was a pop and Hermione turned round and saw Draco crying. She walked up to him and started speaking to him.

"Draco, its Hermione. May I sit down?" asked Hermione.

"Sure" Draco said. Hermione seat down and waited for him to stop crying before she began speaking.

"Draco, can I ask you, what is the matter?"

"Well" he said, turning his face to Hermione; "My Father has died!"

"Oh my god! That's terrible!"

"I know!" he said, before bursting into tears. Hermione looked at Draco and then turned away.

"Hermione, what is wrong?" asked Draco.

"Well" she said, turning her face to Draco; "As you're going to be too upset to go home, I was wondering if you would like to stay at mine for a few days"

"Oh, Hermione. Are you sure?" asked Draco.

"I am!"

"Of cause. I will have to phone and ask but I am sure it will be ok".

"Ok"

"Could I borrow your phone as I seem to have left mine at home, but on the way to yours, can I go and picked it up with my things?"

"Sure"

Draco thanked Hermione.

"Your welcome. Here is my phone" Hermione said, heading over her phone to Draco.

Draco took the phone off Hermione, dialled his number and waited for his Mother to answer.

"Hello" said a voice in Hermione's phone when his Mother answered.

"Hello, Mother. It is your son"

"Oh, hello, Draco. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Mother, I was wondering if I could stay at a friend's house" questioned Draco. He wanted her to say "yes" because he wanted his Mother to be alone by herself to relax.

"Of cause, you can!" answered Narrissa.

"Thanks, Mother"

"That is ok, son"

"Bye, Mother"

"Bye son. See you in a few days"

"Ok then. Bye" Draco said. Draco put the phone down and handed back the phone to Hermione.

Hermione thanked Draco and dialled her Mum's work because she was working at the nearest dentist surreadary.

"Hello" said the voice in her phone.

"Hi, it is Hermione Granger calling for my Mum, Sam Granger" said Hermione.

"Oh, hey. I will put you through. Hold on" the secretary said and dialled Sam's office.

Once Sam heard her office's phone ringing, she picked up and said "Hello"

"Hi Mum. I rang you to ask you if I can have a friend of mine stay for a few days".

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks, Mum"

"Ok sweetheart. I better go now. I will be home by 4:00, hopely"

"I will be home soon"

"Ok, bye Hun. See you later"

"Ok bye" Hermione said and hanged up, put it away and turned to Draco.

"It is ok, Draco for you to stay"

"Thanks, Hermione"

"That's ok, Draco"

"Shell we go to my house and get my things?" asked Draco.

"Ok"

Hermione and Draco got up and walked up the street to Draco's house.

When they reached Draco's house, they walked up his path to the gate and Draco pushed the intercom.

"Hello, Mum. I have come to collect my things"

"Oh yes. Of cause, do come in"

"Thanks Mum".

They walked up the path to the front door and opened it and walked in followed by Hermione.

"Wow, Draco. This house is beautiful!"

"Thanks"

They walked upstairs to Draco's house, packed up his things; they went out of the house and walked towards the street to Hermione's house.

They soon reached her house and walked up the steps so that Hermione could ring the doorbell.

Suddenly the door opened and her Mum appeared at the door. It is 4:00 now. **A/N: You have to remember how long how to get to Hyde Park to Kennington and back! And about Hermione saying something, she was going to say to Draco that she is not sure what to do when they are back at school, to break up or stay together because they are really in love. With that she is not sure now! But they talk about it at the end of the summer!**

"Hello, Mum"

"Hello, sweetheart"

"I have brought my friend home to stay for a couple of days"

"Of cause. Do come in" Sam said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mum"

**Inside Hermione's house**

Draco and Hermione walked inside and took their coats off and walked upstairs.

When they were half way up, Sam called "Oh, Hermione. Do show your guest the guest room"

"Ok Mum. What time will lunch be ready?" asked Hermione.

"In an hour's time" answered Sam, calling from the kitchen.

"Ok" said Hermione and Draco and Hermione contained to walk upstairs to the spare room to put Draco's bagon the bed and walked back into her room.

**Inside Hermione's room (with the door closed)**

"Well, Draco. How do you like Mother then?" Hermione asked getting the bed things out of the cupboard for Draco's bed and giving him a towel.

"She is really nice, but where is your Father?" asked Draco.

"At my aunt's. He will back later. He is at my aunt's house because her cat is giving birth now and then he has to go back to his office" answered Hermione.

"Oh okay then" Draco said. They walked out of Hermione's room and walked into Draco's room. Draco unpacks his things while Hermione put the bedclothes on. Afterwards, they went back to Hermione's room and goes on her computer to check their emails and chat to people.

At 5:30, Sam calls Draco and Hermione that it is supper time.

"Ok. Coming Mum. Let's go, Draco" said Hermione. She disconnected the internet and went downstairs and into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

**At the table**

Draco and Hermione thanked Sam and then they began eating the lovely Roast Chicken. After they had finished, Hermione started speaking; "Mum, um where's Dad?"

"Oh he is at work, sweetheart" answered Sam quickly, getting up and put the plates in the dishwasher.

"Are you sure? Because I have not seen him for a week!" reminded Hermione.

"I already told you, Hermione Lauren Granger! He is at work!"

Hermione was rolling her eyes while Sam was saying her full name.

"Ok then. Draco, could you go out while we have a talk"

"Sure" said Draco, walking out of the kitchen to the staircase.

"Thanks. I will be out as soon as my Mum tells me my answer" Hermione said after Draco shut the door behind him. "Ok"

**In the kitchen**

Hermione sat down and waited for her Mum to sit down.

"Mum, please tell me where is Dad?"

"Hermione, sweetheart. I did not want to tell you this but-"

"What?"

"Well, me and your Dad decided to not to leave together anymore"

"Oh right then. Where is he?" asked Hermione.

"He is gone to live in America, sweetheart"

"But why?" asked Hermione.

"Because he is in love with another woman"

"What the hell!" asked Hermione, shouting.

"Please don't be so loud. Your Dad is having an affair. I saw him kissing her in a car park when I went food shopping" answered Sam, putting her head on her arm and started to cry.

"Oh Mum! Don't cry" Hermione said, getting up, hugging her Mum and made a cup of tea for her.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome. Please don't be too upset. Be strong about it. I know it is hard but you have to move on. We are both upset about it but we both have to move on" Hermione said, still hugging Sam.

"Ok then"

"Ok. I'm going for a shower now. Goodnight Mum"

"Night, sweetheart" Sam said and they kissed and Hermione walked out, shutting the door behind her. Tears started pouring down her face.

Hermione collided with Draco on the stairs. He looked at her and saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Draco.

"Can I tell you in my room please, Draco?"

"Of cause you can" Draco said.

They got up and walked upstairs the stars and walked into Hermione's room. Draco opened the door to let her in, he went in after her and shut the door.

**In Hermione's room**

Hermione sat down on her bed and cried. Draco followed and sat down and waited for her to stop crying before he began speaking.

Hermione, what is the matter?" asked Draco.

"Oh, Draco it's my Dad"

"Hermione, where is your Dad?" asked Draco.

"Draco, he has left us. He is living in America now. He is having an affair with another Woman" answered Hermione before she started bursting into tears and fell into his arms.

Draco put his arms around her and let her cry. Hermione stopped crying, looked up and saw Draco smiling down at her; "Don't worry, Hermione. I will be there for you"

"Thanks"

"That's ok, Hermione" said Draco.

A song comes on the radio, which was left on. The song was called I_ will be there_ by Britney Spears.

SONG

Suddenly Hermione looked up and saw Draco looking at her. He then leaned in and kissed her on the check and then Hermione kissed him back on the cheek.

Suddenly, there was a tapping on Hermione's window. Hermione got up; walked over to her window, saw her owl, Tilly. Hermione opened her window and let Tilly fly round her room for awhile. She then let her owl have some owl treats and then Hermione opened Tilly's cage and put her in and let her settle. Hermione looked at Draco and then back at Tilly. Hermione then decided to change for bed. She walked towards her bed and told Draco to go to his room for five minutes so that she could change into her pj's.

"Ok, Hermione. I will be back soon" Draco said.

"Thanks" Hermione said and gave him another kiss. He then walked out of her room and into his room, sat down on his room and started to think about what he just done. Then he got off the bed and walked to Hermione's room.

"Hermione, you ready?" asked Draco.

"Yes, Draco. Come in" answered Hermione.

Draco opened her door and walked in closing the door behind him.

**Inside Hermione's room**

Hermione was in bed, tucked in with her pj's on her. She had a sleeveless t-shirt and long trousers. It was white and it had red and pick stripes on the edges.

"Hermione, I can't do this" said Draco quickly.

"But why can't you, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Because, of my Mother" answered Draco.

"But I thought it was your Mother who did not mind me and your Father who did!"

"Yeah I know. Very weird. But what happens if my Mother is not happy with the relationship?" asked Draco.

"I'm sure it will be okay, Draco. I'm sure your Mother will be okay with it. But Draco, your Father is died! Now you don't have to worry about him anymore" Hermione said with support.

"You know, you're right, I don't!" said Draco.

"That's good. I was going to ask for you to stay and not to leave me alone tonight, please" wondered Hermione.

"Ok, I won't"

"Thank you, Draco" Hermione said and then Draco sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and started talking to her.

"Actually, Draco. I just realise that my mattress is not here anymore so you have to sleep in the quest room. Sorry!" Hermione said suddenly.

"Ok, then. It's fine with me" said Draco; "I better go to sleep now. I'm getting tired now!"

"Ok then. Sleep night. See you in the morning!" said Hermione.

"Sleep night. See you also in the morning" said Draco and kissed Hermione, walked out of Hermione's room; he said "Hermione, if you need me, I am only down the hall"

"Thanks, Draco"

"Its okay, Hermione" Draco said before he closed her door, walked to his room and started to get ready for bed. He went in his bed and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**

As for, Hermione, shehad a dream.She was wondering where her Dad was.

"Draco, Draco, where are you?" Hermione suddenly screaming in her sleep.

As soon as Draco heard his name being called, he got out of bed and spud down the hall and walked in Hermione's room and walked in to see Hermione flailing her arms and calling out his name. He walked up to her bed and sat down and waited for to stop before trying to talk to her. She eventually stopped, she waked up and saw Draco seating on her bed.

"Oh, Draco. I thought you were out when I fell asleep" said a puzzled Hermione.

"Oh, sorry. I heard you calling my name"

"Oh right. I didn't. I was sleep talking" said Hermione; "I always do it. When I was little I use to sleep walk. I even walked out of the house with my empty school bag. It's true!" said Hermione.

"I know. But it is funny seeing you waving your arms around the place" said a laughing Draco.

Hermione smiled, did a quite laugh and said "Shhh, Draco. My Mother will hear"

"Ok, sorry. But Hermione, I would never leave you crying like that ever!" alopised Draco.

"What? I was crying as well?" asked Hermione.

"Yup you were!" answered Draco.

"Ok then!" said Hermione.

They both laughed but quietly.

"Thanks Draco" Hermione said to stop the laughing.

"It's fine. May I go to my room now?" questioned Draco.

"Oh yeah sure"

"Thanks. See you in the morning" said Draco, who kissed Hermione.

"Ok. Night Draco. See you in the morning" Hermione said.

"All right. Good night" said Draco, leaving the room, closed the door, walked down the hallway to his room, got back into his bed and went back to sleep. Eventually Hermione got sleep and thought of her Dad.

**Very Early morning**

Hermione got up and went to find Draco. She found Draco sleeping, so she crept into his room and walked up to his bed and whispered "Draco, its Pansy. I really love you. Please will you do me the honar of becoming my wife?"

"No, Pansy. I like Hermione, not you. Get out of my dreams!" Draco said, with is eyes still closed.

Suddenly Hermione burst into a laughter and Draco shot up and faced her.

"Oh, Draco. Did you really think I was Pansy and that I really did want to marry you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I did!" answered Draco.

Hermione apologized.

"That's okay, Hermione" Draco said.

"By the way, I really like you, Draco" said Hermione suddenly.

"Oh, do you, Hermione?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Do you like me as a friend?"

"Yes, I do like you as a friend"

"That's good because I like you too" said Draco. **A/N** They are joking by the way!

Draco laid back into his bed, but was stopped by Hermione.

"Draco"

Draco turned round and faced her and said "yes".

"I'm really sorry about scaring you. I just want to joke around" said Hermione.

"That's okay, Hermione"

"Anyway, I'm going back to sleep now. See you when we woke up. Don't scar me!" said Hermione.

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

Hermione got up, walked to the bathroom, then to her room, got into bed and went back to sleep. As soon as Hermione had left, Draco's head hit the pillow and he fell into deep sleep.

**Later in the morning**

Draco got up and walked downstairs and found Hermione cooking Bacon and eggs. He walked up to here and put his hands over her eyes and said "Guess who?"

She turned round and faced Draco. "Hi, Draco. What are you doing up this time?"

"I come to see you. Is that okay with you?" asked Draco.

"Yes, of cause it is but I was going to bring it up to you" answered Draco.

"Ok, sorry, Hermione" alopised Draco.

"That's okay, Draco. You didn't know" said Hermione.

"Ok. Shall I help you, Hermione?" asked Draco, seeing Hermione picking up the tray.

"That's would be nice of you, Draco"

"Ok, then" Draco said, grabbing the tray and carried it upstairs followed by Hermione, who was carry her tray.

When Hermione reached her room, Draco turned to her and said "Where's your Mum?"

"She is at work. She will be back later" answered Hermione, seating down on her table.

"Oh right then" Draco said, seating down near Hermione.

"Why?"

"Because I was wondering if we could go out"

"Of cause, we can, Draco" Hermione answered.

"Ok then"

Hermione and Draco smiled and started eating their breakfast. Hermione put her television on and puts her DVD player on. They watched _Bride and prejudge_.

When it was half-way through, his phone started to ring.

He picks up and put his phone against his ear and says "Hello"

"Hi, Draco. It's your Mum"

"Hi Mum. What's up?" asked Draco.

"I was wondering, if you can come in, because I have to talk about your Dad" answered Narrissa.

"Ok, sure. What about?"

"About his funeral. I just want to get it over and done with" answered Narrissa.

"Ok, you sure?"

"I know I didn't love him but once it's done, he will be forgotten. Is that okay with you?" asked Narrissa.

"Yeah sure." said Draco.

"Just come over here as soon as you can" Narrissa said.

"Ok"

They both said "Goodbye" and then they hanged up.

"I have to go home. My Mum wants me there. She wants to arrange my Dad's funeral!" Draco said when he put his phone away.

"What?"

"Because she wants to get it over so that she and I will forget about him" answered Draco.

"All right then"

"Ok. I better go. I will be back as soon as possible"

"Ok. I will ring you later"

"Ok"

They both said "Goodbye".

**Outside Draco's house**

Draco walked out of Hermione's house and down the road to his house. He then walked for a while and then saw his house and walked up the path and opened the door to see Pansy.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh. I'm helping your Mum about the funeral" answered Pansy.

"How did you know?"

"My Mum rang your Mum and your Mum told my Mum about it. You all right?"

"Oh right then. Yeah I'm fine" Draco said.

Pansy walked away from the door, "Draco is here, Narrissa!" shouted Pansy.

"Ok, good. We are in the study!" Narrissa called.

"Ok. Coming" Draco said, while he shut the front door. Pansy and Draco walked towards the study.

**In the study**

"Hi Mum" Draco said once Pansy and Draco was in the room.

"Hi Draco" said Narrissa, getting up and hugging her son.

They all sat down and they started talking. After an hour of talking where and when of Mr Malfoy's funeral, Draco's phone starts ringing.

"Sorry. Excuse me please" Draco said, getting up, walking out of the room into the kitchen.

"Hello. Draco here" Draco said when he was in the kitchen.

**In the kitchen**

"Hey. It's Hermione"

"Hi"

"What's up? What's happening?" asked Hermione.

"My Dad's funeral is happening during half term and it is going to be held in St Peter's church" answered Draco.

"Oh, okay then"

"I will be going home in a minute. I'm just printing off the invitations. I have done 10 so far. Mum is doing the rest"

"Okay. Be quick because I have bookeda table for 6:00. We are going to The Broomsticks" informed Hermione.

"Ok sure. See you soon. Bye" said Draco.

"Bye" said Hermione and they both hanged up.

Draco went back to the study.

**Back in the study **

"Hi Mum. That was my friend saying that I have to go back to his house" lied Draco.

"Ok then. You should go then"

"Ok. Bye. I have done 10 now so could you finished it and I will do the rest?" asked Draco.

"Sure"

Draco thanked his Mother, kissed her and hugged Pansy. **A/N: Draco hugged Pansy because he didn't want his Mother to think they have stopped going out. Remember Pansy was Draco's girlfriend in the beginning!**

"Ok. Bye" Pansy and Narrissa both said, as Draco walked out of the house and walked towards Hermione's house.

**Inside Hermione's house**

Once Draco shut the door, he called "I'm home"

Hermione went out of her room from her computer to the landing. She was finishing of the last piece of homework. She saw Draco and walked downstairs.

"Hi" said Hermione giving Draco a hug.

"Hello" said Draco. They both kissed.

"You all right?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. I just hope my Mother won't be too upset that day" answered Draco.

"Yeah I hope so. I'm going to continued my essay. I have finished all my homework!" said Hermione.

"Good, good. I will do mine tomorrow" said Draco.

"See you later. Bye" said Hermione, going upstairs to her room.

"I'm going to go to the pub as soon as I'm ready, okay?" asked Draco.

"Ok. Bye" said Hermione, closing her door.

Draco went to his room, got his clothes and went to the shower room and had a shower.

**Later on in the evening**

Draco went to Dianolley and went to The Broomsticks.

**In The Broomsticks **

When Draco was inside, he went to the drinking room, walked towards the restouaute, sat down and waited for Hermione to appear.

Suddenly, there was a pop and she appeared in the doorway of the pub. She walked towards the restaurant. She said "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger who booked a table for two at 6:00. My friend, Draco Malfoy is already here"

"Yeah sure. Come this way" said one of the waitresses and she walked towards the restaurant with Hermione following her.

When Hermione saw Draco, she walked towards the table and sat down, opposite him.

They both says "Hi"

"What do you want to drink?" offered Draco.

"Butterbear please"

"Coming right up"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

They both smiled and Draco found the waitress and ordered the drinks. She walked away to get the drinks and the menus and come back.

"Here you go" said the waitress, giving the drinks and menus to Hermione and Draco.

"Thanks" Hermione and Draco both said.

The waitress walks away so that the young couple could choose what they want to eat. After 15 minutes, the waitress come back and asked "Would you like to order, sir and Madam?"

"Yes please"

The waitress, who was called Jenna Hills, took out her note pad and pen and Hermione and Draco started ordering their meal. Once they were done, Jenna walked away to the kitchen.

**At the table **

Once Jenna walked away, Draco turned round to Hermione and said; "Do you miss your Father at all?"

Hermione looked up at him and said "No, not after what he did to my Mum".

"Ok then. I just thought I would ask" said Draco, quickly.

"That's okay"

Suddenly the food comes and they start eating.

Suddenly, a song comes on. It was called "_Shape_" by sugababes.

SONG

After the song finished, they have finished and ordered coffee and pudding.

Suddenly Hermione's phone starts to ring. She picks it up to hear Ginny's voice.

"Hi Ginny. What's up?" asked Hermione.

"Oh hey Hermione. I rang to ask you if I could stay at your place tonight." Ginny said. She was crying.

"That's fine with me. I will have to ask my Mum if you can stay for night, ok?" asked Hermione.

"Ok"

"I will ring you soon. My pudding has just arrived"

"Ok. Bye"

"Ok. Bye" said Hermione. Ginny and Hermione both hanged up.

Hermione then put her phone away and started to eat her pudding. Draco then looked at her and said "Who was that?"

"Oh, Draco. That was Ginny. She was asking if she could stay at my place tonight"

"While I am there?" asked Draco.

"Yes. Unless you want to go home tonight and come back tomorrow" answered Hermione.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She was crying so I think she should stay but it's up to you what you want to do"

"I'm going to go back to your house and hide" answered Draco; "Because it's too late and I don't want people finding out that we are going out"

"Well, Draco. I think we should just cool it now. Because you can't hide yourself a long time and anyway Ginny does not care what I do. That's what she said to me" said Hermione, trying support Draco.

"You sure?" asked Draco.

"Yes. I mean we can't go on about it" answered Hermione, finishing of her coffee.

"Ok. I'm going to pay now" said Draco, leading over to Hermione and kissed her while he got up. He went out and walked towards the paying area and paid the bill.

**Meanwhile**

"I'm going to ring Mum" said Hermione and dialled her number and waited. Suddenly she heard her Mum's voice on the other end. "Hello Granger's residence".

"Hello, Mum"

"Oh, hello sweetheart. How are you?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine" answered Hermione.

"Good. I'm good as well"

"Mum. I rang you to ask you something!"

"Ask anything, sweetheart"

"Ginny rang me and asked me if she could stay for the night and I said I would ring you first before I rang her back. If it's okay with you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure, Ginny can. I don't mind" answered Sam.

"Oh thanks, Mum"

"That's okay, sweetheart"

"Bye" Sam and Hermione both said together and then they both hanged up.

Suddenly, Draco came up behind her and whispered "Hermione" into her ears.

She turned round and faced Draco.

"Oh hey"

"Hey. I have paid the bill"

"That's good. I have just to ring Ginny back. I will be outside" Hermione said.

"Ok. I will out in a minute" Draco said and sat down.

Hermione said "Ok" and went out of the Pub.

**Outside the _Three Broomsticks_**

Hermione got hold of her phone and dialled Ginny's number and waited for her to pick up. Suddenly Hermione heard a voice.

"Hello"

"Hi, Ginny. It is Hermione. My Mum says it is all right for you to stay" said Hermione.

"Oh, thanks, Herms"

"That's ok, Gin. Do you want me to come and pick you up?" asked Hermione.

"That would be lovely. Harry is not here. He is at work" Ginny answered. **A: N: I'm getting students in Hogwarts who is entering their seventh year that they having a working experience during the summer holiday. I'm doing mine in June!**

"Oh okay then. Has this got to do with Harry?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"Could I tell you once you pick me up?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks. Well, I better go and pack my things. See you soon"

"Ok, bye" said Hermione.

"Bye" said Ginny. Ginny and Hermione both hanged up. Hermione waited for Draco to come out. Draco comes out and Hermione put her arm around him and Draco put his arm around hers.

"Draco, I have to pick up Ginny, so could you stay at my place and you can watch something?" said Hermione.

"Yeah of cause, Hermione" said Draco.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" Draco said and leaned over to Hermione and kissed her. She kissed him back and they continued walking towards her house.

Once they got to her house, Hermione opened the door, went upstairs to her room and got her bus pass, puts a DVD in her DVD player so that Draco could start watching it and walked downstairs.

"There you go. I put a DVD in. You're watching _my big fat Greek wedding. _I will be back as soon as possible. Bye, Draco. See you soon" Hermione said, putting her coat on, and kissing Draco.

"Ok then. Bye"

"Bye" Hermione said, closing the door and walking towards the bus stop to catch a bus to go to Ginny's house.

Once she was near Ginny's house, she got off the bus and walked towards Ginny's house.

**Outside The burrow **

When she was at the house, she walked up the path to the front door and knocked on the door. Fred answered it.

"Hi. I have come to collect Ginny. She is coming over to mine tonight. My Mum said it's fine" said Hermione, when she saw Fred.

"Ok, then. GINNY, HERMIONE IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" shouted Fred.

"I'm coming" Ginny said and come downstairs with her bag on her shoulder.

"Hey, Herms. Thanks for coming over" Ginny said when she saw Hermione at the doorway.

"That's okay"

"Okay. Bye, Fred. I will be back tomorrow" said Ginny.

"Bye" said Fred, who closed the door and went back to his room.

**Outside**

The girls left the house, arms-in-arms and walking towards the bus stop to get to back to Hermione's house. Hermione gave Ginny a travel card.

"Just show it to the bus driver and walk away and seat next to me" said Hermione when she saw confusion in Ginny's face.

"All right then. Thanks"

"Your welcome, Ginny" said Hermione. They both laughed.

When the bus arrived, they got on, showed the tickets to the driver and sat down. Hermione put the headphones in her phone to listen to the radio. She gave one to Ginny and then she put her own one in her ear and the two best friends listen to the radio and waited till they have to go off the bus.

When the bus reached Hermione's bus stop, Ginny gave her headphones to Hermione, who put her phone in her bag, got off and walked towards her house.

When she reached her home, they walked up the path, walked towards the door and went inside.

**Inside Hermione's house **

When they were inside, Ginny was like "Wow" because she thinks it was the most beautiful house she ever walked in. Hermione and Ginny took their shoes and coats off and put them away.

"Do you want to have something to drink?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, please. Can I have a glass of orange juice" answered Ginny.

"Sure" Hermione said and walked towards the kitchen to get the drinks. She gave one to Ginny who thanked her friend and drank it.

Hermione took Ginny's bag upstairs and come downstairs again to the kitchen where Ginny was in the kitchen, relaxing.

Suddenly the phone rings and Hermione gets up and answers it.

"Hello. Hermione here"

"Hi, Hermione. It's Harry"

"Hi Harry" said Hermione.

As soon as Ginny hears Harry's name, she looks up from her book and listens to the conversation.

"How are you?" asked Harry.

"Fine. What's up?"

"I'm good. Is Ginny there? Can I talk to her please? I need to talk to her" answered Harry.

"Ok. Hold on" Hermione said and called Ginny. "Ginny, it's Harry. He wants a word with you"

"Ok then" Ginny says and gets hold of the phone.

"Hey, Ginny speaking"

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi Harry"

"Why did you leave me without telling me?" asked Harry.

"Because I did to get out of the house to think about us" Ginny answered.

"Why us?"

"Because I need to be alone for awhile and you upset me as well"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you earlier on" Harry said.

"Promise me you won't shout at me like that ever again" said Ginny.

"I promise"

"Ok, then. We are square" said Ginny.

"That's good. The next reason why I rang you is to ask you, what you doing tonight?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. Why?" asked Ginny.

"I was wondering if you want to go out tonight with me" answered Harry.

"Hold on. I have to tell Hermione tou" Ginny said and put the phone down and went to find Hermione. Once she found Hermione, she asked "Hermione. I was wondering if I could go out with Harry tonight"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks" Ginny said and walked out of the sitting room and walked back to the kitchen and put the phone against her ear and said "Hi Harry its Ginny. It's fine"

"Ok then. I will pick you up in an hour's time"

"Ok. Bye" said Ginny.

"Bye" Harry said and Harry and Ginny hanged up and put their phones back in the receiver's holder. Ginny walked into the sitting room and told Hermione about what Harry wants.

"Ok sure. I will see you tomorrow" Hermione said and went to the owl room to feed her owl. Meanwhile, Ginny went upstairs to get ready. Suddenly the door bell rang. Hermione went to the door and opened it and Draco was there. "Draco? I thought you were hiding inside. How did you go out?" asked Hermione.

"I know. I got bored. I went out from the garage/cellar door" answered Draco.

"All right then. Come in" said Hermione and let Draco in and shut the door. Draco sat down in the sitting room. Hermione went to her Mum's study to text her and send it. Suddenly there was a scream. "HERMIONE!" Hermione heard the scream and ran out of her Mum's study, and ran upstairs to her room. "Hermione, who have you got downstairs? Is it Harry?" asked Ginny who was putting on her jacket.

"Yes it may be. He's got the keys to my house" lied Hermione; "Why don't you go downstairs and see him?"

"I will" Ginny said and walked out of Hermione's room and went downstairs, into the sitting room and come to face with Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: CHIFFHANGER! What will happened next? I was going to stop here but I continued the chapter for you so that you can see what is going to happen!**

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny who was god smacked.

"I have come to see Hermione, if you don't mind" answered Draco.

"Oh. Right then"

Hermione walked downstairs to see what was happening between her boyfriend and her friend.

"So, Could I have a word with you, Ginny." Hermione said when she saw them and she took Ginny by the arm and walked towards the dinning room; "I'm friends with Draco. I think he's changed and you might not agree with me because you hadn't been with him all the time. I hope you're not angry with me!"

"Oh okay then. I'm not angry with you. I don't care what you do anymore. All I care about you is that you're happy. I'm really please for you. I'm ok with it" Ginny said.

"Oh thanks" said Hermione.

"Your welcome" Ginny said. Hermione and Ginny hugged each other and smiled and walk towards Draco.

"Hey Draco. I'm please for you two that your friends" Ginny said to Draco.

"Ok cool. What about Pansy, Potter and your brother?" asked Draco.

"Oh yeah. They are the worse. I'm not sure what will Harry say but all I know Ron will go mad! What about Parkinson?" Ginny asked.

"Not sure" said Draco.

"We will think of something" said Hermione.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Hermione went to answer it. Harry was in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Harry"

"Hi Hermione"

"Please come in, Harry"

"Thanks"

Harry walked in and founded Ginny talking to Malfoy!

"Malfoy!"

"Oh hey, Potter" said Draco.

"What you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I will tell you tomorrow" Hermione said.

"Ok. Fine. Do you want to come with us?" asked Harry.

"Sure" Hermione said and ran upstairs to change into a dress and a cardi and come back downstairs.

"Ok. Let's go" said Harry.

"Okay. Wait. Could Malfoy come with us? Because I'm not allowed to leave him here" asked Hermione.

"Sure"

"Ok. Draco you can come with us" said Hermione.

"Ok" Draco said and put his shoes and jumper on. He had his clothes still on from earlier on, where he took Hermione out for dinner.

They walked out of Hermione's house and walked towards the nearest nightclub.

**In the Nightclub**

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny walked in the nightclub and sat down. They were talking what drinks they wanted. Once they were finished, Draco went to the bar and ordered the drinks for everyone. Hermione looked at Harry, "Harry, could you go and help Malfoy, please?" asked Hermione.

"Why?"

"Because Ginny and I want to talk. Is that okay, Harry?"

"Oh, yes, yes. I will help Malfoy" Harry said, got up, walked towards the bar. "Hi, Malfoy"

"Hi, Potter" Draco said.

"Hermione asked me to come and help with the drinks. Is that okay?" asked Harry, who was still not sure if he wanted Malfoy here.

"Sure. You can take yours and Wesley and I will bring mine and Granger's" said Draco. A/N: **I'm getting Hermione and Draco to call each other by the sure names when they are around Ginny and Harry. **

"Ok" said Harry. The boys walked back with their drinks and handed back to the girls.

The girls thanked the boys and sat down.

"That's ok" Draco and Harry both said to their girlfriends.

Suddenly a song started playing. It was called "Here with me" by Dido.

Song to the chorus

Draco got off his chair and walked up to Hermione and asked her if she wants to dance.

"Of cause" Hermione said and got off her chair and Draco lead her to the dance floor and danced to the music.

Song continues

Hermione put her head on Draco's neck and danced softly. Then Hermione lifted her head and whispered "Thank you for coming" into Draco's ear.

"Your welcome" Draco whispered back. Draco and Hermione looked into each others eyes. Then Draco leaded towards Hermione's face and Hermione leaded towards Draco's face and they kissed!

**A/N: Oh know! Another cliff-hanger! What will happen when Harry and Ginny sees their friend kissing their enemy? **

Harry looked at Hermione. He was thinking to ask her out. He was about to get up but he saw Hermione and Draco, kissing! He looked at Hermione and back at Draco. He started to walk towards them, dragged Hermione away Draco to the toilets and started talking to her. "Hermione, what are you doing kissing him? I mean he's a Malfoy!" asked Harry. Hermione was trying to act drunk to cover Draco and her. She started to roll her eyes.

"For god sake, Harry. Grow up! He's changed. Leave him alone!" said Hermione.

"I don't want you to dance with him. I'm not sure why am I allowing you to dance with Malfoy" Harry said. The song finished and then other song come on. It was called "Overprotected" by Britney Spears.

Song

"God! I'm fine! I feel overprotected!" said Hermione.

"Ok, Hermione, But if Ron catches you at school, he will not be happy" warned Harry.

"I don't care what you and Ron thinks about me dating Malfoy. Now please leave me and Malfoy alone!" Hermione said and she stormed off in the direction of Draco. Harry watched as Draco held out his arms to her and then led her back to a table. Draco sat her down, knelt down beside her and started to talk to her to get her attention.

"Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Did you know how beautiful you look? And another thing; ditch your friends, if they will not accept us, then we will have to carry on with the relationship because I love you" Draco answered.

"Oh, Draco"

"Hermione, you don't have to stay. We can go back home if you want to" Draco said, trying to confront her. The song finishes and a another song came on It was called "Too lost in you" by Sugababes.

"Ok, but I will stay here and have another dance with you and finishes my drink" said Hermione, picking up her glass and drinking the rest of her drink. "Ok" said Draco, drinking his. Suddenly, Hermione got up, dragged Draco up to the dance floor and started dancing. Hermione put her head on his shoulders and then thought about the time she had with him. Then the song finished Draco he lead her back to the table and handed back her drink. "Thanks, Draco"

"That's ok, Hermione" Draco said. They sat down and talked for awhile. Suddenly, Harry walked up to their table and started talking to Hermione.

"Hermione, its Harry. Can I speak to you, please?" asked Harry.

"No, Harry. Not after you upset me" said Hermione.

"I will not! Please!" beg Harry.

"NO! Please Draco, speak to him" Hermione said, turning her head to Draco.

"Listen, Potter. Hermione doesn't want to speak to you, so please can you leave her alone" said Draco to Harry who looked annoyed.

"No. Who asked you, anyway?" asked Harry, when he was looking at Draco.

"I did, Harry, so will you please leave me alone" answered Hermione who was getting annoyed with Harry.

"Ok, Hermione, but I will speak to you tomorrow, ok?" Harry said.

"Ok, bye, Harry" said Hermione who was looking away from Harry and Draco.

"Bye, Hermione" said Harry and walked of in the direction of Ginny and sat down.

**Meanwhile, back at Draco's and Hermione's table**

After Harry sat down, Draco was still trying to talk to Hermione about what just happened. "Hermione, you look really pretty tonight, but could you tell me what was that about between you and Potter?" asked Draco.

Hermione breathed in and started to talk "Well, Harry knows that we are going out and he is very upset because of my sake"

"Here we go again" said Draco in his head, while he put his head down on his hand and rolling his eyes.

"But I think I shouted at him. I mean, what he thinks is that he is worried about me because he told me earlier on before I kissed you" said Hermione.

Then suddenly, a loud instrument started playing and everyone looked and there was Britney Spears performing "My prerogative". **A/N: I wanted to put Top of the pops in the nightclub. If you don't know what Top of the pops is, it's a programme on television and singers and bands perform their songs. It tells you what number the song is.**

"Actually, Draco, could we stay here and go after this song has finished?" asked Hermione.

"Sure"

Hermione and Draco got up; walked towards the dance floor and they started dancing.

Song

After the song finished, Hermione and Draco sat back down and then Draco turns to Hermione and says "Would you like to go home? You can talk to Harry tomorrow"

"Ok then" said Hermione, who got up and walked towards Harry and Ginny's table and said to Harry, "Goodnight, and I'm so sorry"; and then she turned her head to Ginny "Here's the key to my house, if you come home late, night" and she walked away. Draco was waiting for her at the entrance of the nightclub. He put Hermione's coat on and put his arm around her and Hermione put her arm around him and then Draco leads Hermione out into the cold night. Hermione laid her head against Draco's shoulder and Hermione started singing in her head a song. It was called "I've got you" by Martine Mccutcheon. And so did Draco.

SONG

**A/N: That's the end of that chapter. I hope I didn't set anyone crying! LOL. Sorry if I did. Woo! That's the longest chapter I typed so far! It is like 16 pages and a bit in Word Publisher. I know! A lot! Anyway I better go so that you can review! Please fill free of sending any questions email to my yahoo. It is and if you know whereabouts places is please email me and let me know! Thanks! **

**I will update as soon as possible, but till next time, enjoy! **

**Love from: AprilShowers167 xoxox**


	7. The BIG fight

**A stranger's love**

**By AprilShowers167**

**Chapter 7 The big fight**

In the morning, Hermione got up, went for a shower and got dressed. After she got dressed she went downstairs for breakfast, eats it, puts the dish in the dishwasher and started to write a note for Draco. _Dear Draco. I have gone to Harry's to talk about last night. I should be back by lunchtime, if not ring my mobile. Love Hermione xxx_ She then left the note on the table, put her shoes and coat on and grabbed her handbag, walked out of the house, shut the door and walked towards Harry's house.

Once she got to Harry's house, she waked up the path and rang the doorbell. Harry soon come up to the door and answered the door and saw Hermione standing there. "May I come in? I need to talk to you." asked Hermione.

"Sure" Harry said, walking away from the door, whilst Hermione stepped in, sat the door and followed Harry to his sitting room.

**Inside Harry's house (in the sitting room)**

Hermione tells Harry to sit down, but Harry portents. "I know what this is about!"

"No, you don't" said Hermione, sitting down.

"Yes, I do. This is about Malfoy, isn't it?" Harry said, walking towards the sofa that Hermione was seating on and sat down next to her.

"No, it isn't. It's about us, Harry"

"Us?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" said Harry who was rolling his eyes.

"Stop acting childish, Harry! Start acting your age! If you don't I will leave" said Hermione.

"No, you won't. We need to talk. That's why you come here, isn't?" asked Harry.

"Ok, but this is your last chance to talk, or I'm leaving"

"Ok"

"I'm so sorry that I snapped at you, last night" alopised Hermione; "I was upset"

"About what?"

"I haven't told you this but…" Hermione said but stopped because she was about to cry but she stopped herself.

"About what?" asked Harry, who looked conceded for Hermione. Hermione's head was down at this point.

Hermione looked up and said, "My Dad left my Mum and I two nights ago and my Mum is getting stressed now"

Then suddenly, Hermione started to cry and her head fall on Harry's shoulders and Harry put his arms around her to confront her. He then waited for Hermione to stop crying before he started to talk. "Oh Hermione. Don't cry." Hermione stopped and said "My Mum saw my Dad kissing another women and Mum at a right go at him when he come home and they started having a hugh argument"

"Oh, right then" Harry said and moved his head away and then he heard Hermione sopping and he moved his head back to look at Hermione who had her hand against her eyelids. "You all right?"

Hermione looked up and said "That's it look like that I'm all right? Look at me!"

"I will take that as a "no" then" Harry said.

"Damn right" said Hermione, under her breathe and looked down again. Suddenly her phone starts to ring. "Hold on, Harry. I have to answer this. I will be in the kitchen."

"Ok" Harry said. Hermione got up and walked towards the kitchen and shut the door behind her and answered her phone.

In Harry's kitchen 

"Hello" Hermione said when she answered.

"Hi, Hermione. It's Ginny"

"Hi. What's up?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm good"

"You don't sound too happy. You sure you're all right?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I'm fine!"

"Ok, then. Where are you? You left your house without leaving me a note. You did to Malfoy!" said Ginny.

"All right. I just want to talk to Harry about last night and I don't want to run out of time" said Hermione.

"Ok then"

"Where are you, anyway?" asked Ginny.

"I'm at Harry's. Ginny, I need to tell you something" said Hermione.

"Is it about you know who?"

"Yes" said Hermione slowly and quickly.

"Oh, my god!" shouted Ginny, excitly; "Are you going out with Draco Malfoy?"

"Don't tell anyone including Ron or Harry if I tell you"

"I promise"

"Yes, I am!" said Hermione, finally.

Suddenly, the door opened and in come, a pissed off Harry. He was at the door and hearing his girlfriend and his best friend talking about the enemy of the Gryffindor. "Is it true that you're going out with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No, I was drunk last night. I would never kiss him! I do strange things when I'm drunk" lied Hermione.

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not!" protested Hermione.

"SURE, WHATEVER! YOU'RE TURNING INTO A LYEIR. I BET YOU THIS IS MALFOY WHO MADE YOU A LYIER! I TOLD YOU, THAT HE HASN'T CHANGE AT ALL!" Shouted Harry.

"Listen I will be over there to settle this for both of you. It seems it's out of control" Ginny said when she heard her boyfriend screaming at their friend.

"Thanks, Ginny"

They both said "goodbye" and hanged up.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CHANGE? YOUR'RE INTERING THE BAD SIDE!" shouted Harry.

"I'M NOT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! PLEASE LISTEN!" Shouted Hermione, she walked out into the sitting room, with Harry followering her.

"SO TYPICAL! I TRIED TO TALK TO YOU BUT NO YOU JUST HAVE TO BE A PAIN IN THE NECK!"

"WHATEVER!" Hermione shouted and grabbed her handbag and walked towards the door.

Suddenly, a pissed off, grabbed Hermione around her neck and pushed her against the sitting room wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WAIT UNTIL RON HEARS THIS! YOU ARE A SHAME!" Harry shouted.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW THE OLD ME!" Shouted Hermione.

"I DO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND BUT YOU'RE NOT ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH!" Shouted Harry.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD THEN!" Said Hermione. Suddenly, Harry slapped Hermione.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT?"

"BECAUSE YOU CALL ME A BITCH! AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M NOT CHANGING MYSELF! I'M HERMIONE GRANGER, YOUR FRIEND! YOU'RE USELESS" Shouted Hermione.

Harry started to hold on so tight to Hermione's arms now. He had enough of her. Hermione felt it so she kicked him and he let go and Hermione walked really fast away from him but Harry took hold of Hermione and threw her on the sofa and starting beating her. "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO BREAK MY HEART! I HATE YOU!" Harry said. Hermione was stunned what Harry just had and said underneath her breathe "My god! My life goes good to bad, and then goes to worse!"

"I HATE YOU!" shouted Harry.

Hermione slapped Harry and Harry got up and threw her off the sofa and started kicking her. "STOP PLEASE! YOUR ARE HURTING ME!" Shouted Hermione and starting crying and shouting "HELP!"

Suddenly, the door swag opened and in walked Ginny. She saw Hermione being bettered by her boyfriend. She walked towards her friends and shouted "PLEASE STOP HERMIONE AND HARRY. PLEASE LET GO OF EACH OTHER!"

Hermione hears but Harry continues, but Ginny picks up Harry and walks away with Harry to talk to him in the kitchen. Hermione gets up, runs upstairs to the bathroom and locks her self in and lay down on the floor and started to sob.

In the bathroom 

After awhile, she rubs her eyes and sniffs and gets up and walked to the mirror to examine her neck, face and the sides. Hermione sighs. Suddenly her phone rings, so Hermione picks up and said "Hello, Hermione here."

"Hi. It is Draco here!"

"Hello, Draco"

"Where are you?" asked Draco.

"I'm still at Harry's. I have locked myself in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Because I'm hiding from Harry. Harry has just hurt me. He slapped around my face twice, kicked me and pushed me" answered Hermione.

"WHAT? I'm on my way, now. Just stay in there until you hear me saying your name, ok?"

"Ok, sure, Thanks. See you. Bye"

"Ok. Bye" said Draco and they hanged up.

Hermione puts her phone away and puts water on her face and neck because the pain was painful.

Outside Harry's house 

Draco suddenly appeared outside Harry's house. **A/N: He used the portkey station. **

Draco walked up the path to the door and rang the doorbell and waited.

Ginny answered it. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to save Hermione. She told me that Potter has beated her" answered Draco.

"Sure, come in" Ginny said and walked away from the door so that Draco can walk in. Draco walks in and shuts the door.

Inside Harry's house 

When Draco walked in, he walked towards the kitchen door, which was locked.

"POTTER, LET ME IN OR I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" shouted an angry Draco.

"NO!"

"All right then. Iam breaking down your door" Draco said, starting to break the door with his ward. It was a big crash! Draco walked in and walks up to Harry and said, "Potter, leave my girlfriend alone and stop hurting her as well, or I will beat you up" warned Draco.

Harry was about to say something but heard a crash against the mirror. Draco tries to walk away but Harry stops him.

"LET GO OF ME POTTTER! I WOULD LIKE TO SAVE MY GRILFRIEND, IF YOU DON'T MIND!" shouted Draco.

"SAVE? SAVE FROM WHOM?"

"YOU! I RANG HER AND SHE TOLD ME YOU HAVE HURT HER SO I'M HERE TO SAVE HER!" shouted Draco.

"NO!" shouted Harry.

"LET GO OF ME!" Draco said and kicked him "THAT'S FOR HURTING MY GIRLFRIEND!" and ran upstairs to the bathroom, leaving Harry saying under his breath, "There you go, Hermione. I knew it!"

Upstairs 

Once he found the bathroom he tried talking to Hermione. "Hermione, its Draco. Can you unlock the door and let me in please?" asked Draco when he was at the door. "Sure. Hold on" Hermione said and then she unlocks the door and pulls Draco in and locks the door, again.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" asked Draco, looking at his girlfriend.

"No, not really. Harry slapped me, kicked me and throw me because I would not tell me about him us" answered Hermione.

"You don't have to tell him" said Draco putting his both of his hand on Hermione's shoulders.

"I do. He was demanding the truth from me" said Hermione.

"You don't really have to tell him. This is only between you and me, ok?"

"Ok"

"Come here" Draco s aid and hugging Hermione.

"Do you want to go home and have a shower?" asked Draco, walking away from her.

"Yes please"

"Ok"

"Do you what to talk to him?" asked Draco.

"Yes please"

At this point, Ginny was on the landing, near the bathroom to see if Hermione was fine and Draco then opened the door and asks "Welsey, could you go and get Potter for Hermione".

"Sure, Malfoy" Ginny said and gets Harry. Draco goes back in the bathroom and walked towards Hermione; "Ok. Wesley has gone to get Potter" he said.

"Ok" said Hermione, walking up and down.

Draco sees Hermione walking and going mad. Draco walks up to her and said "Calm down."

"Ok"

Suddenly there was a tap on the door and Draco opened the door. Harry walks in and sees Hermione and Draco. He then walks up to Hermione and says, "Hermione, you're a liar!"

"She's not a liar. She is going out with me, so leave her alone" said Draco.

Harry opened his mouth because he was stunned and said "Hermione, is it true?"

Hermione breathed in and signed and said, "Yes it is. I only want to be Draco. If you have a problem with it, it's just too bad. If you do have a problem leave me alone me. Now to prove my point, Harry that I love Draco, I'm going to do this." She then moved her head towards his lips and kissed him. SONG TO CHORUS

"There, you go, Harry" said Hermione once she moved her head away from Draco's lips and turned her head to Harry; "I have now proved my point. I hope you enjoyed it" Hermione smiled and turned her head back to Draco; "Come on, Draco. We are leaving."

Then Hermione and Draco walked out of the bathroom hand-in-hand but Hermione walked back to the bathroom the door and said, "See you, Harry and Ginny. Ring me later, Ginny."

"Ok, then, Hermione. See you, later." Said Ginny.

"Bye Ginny"

"Bye Hermione."

Then Hermione walked back to Draco who was waiting and then walked out of the door and then walked down the road to her house. They left Harry's house with Ginny and Harry stunned "Oh, my god!" they said.

**Meanwhile**

Draco and Hermione were laughing and hugging each other once they were out of Harry's house and was walking towards Hermione's house.

"I can't believe I just kissed in front of my friends" said Hermione, excelling, putting her arm around Draco's waist.

"Yeah, well. I'm pleased for you. Wesley is pleased for you. Potter is pissed off. And anyway it is your right of doing what you what to do" said Draco while he was putting his arm around her waist. Hermione smiled and kissed him and put her head on Draco's shoulders and they continued to walk towards Hermione's house.

CHORUS TO END

Once they were outside Hermione's house, they walked up the door and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

**Inside Hermione's house**

Sam comes to answer it and let Hermione and Draco in and they took off her coat and shoes off. When the door was closed, Hermione noticed her Mum was crying. "What's wrong, Mum?" asked Hermione, seating down on the sofa, near her Mum.

"Oh. Hermione. I can't do this anymore. I can't move on. I miss your Dad so much! I tried but I couldn't. I can't concentrate at work at all now! What am I suppose to do?"

"Well, I think we should take you out for a meal and by that you will calm down so I'm going to call _Little Italy_ and book a table for three" suggested Hermione, picking up the phone, dialling the number and waited for someone to answer. "Ok" Sam said.

Hermione got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Hello. _Little Italy_, how can I help you?" asked the manger of _Little Italy_.

"Hey. Could I have a table for three under the name, Granger for 8pm?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to sit? The non-smoking area or the smoking area?"

"The non-smoking area, please"

"Ok, then. See you at 8:00 then"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Thanks for calling"

"Ok then, bye" said Hermione.

"Bye" said the Manger and Hermione and the manger hanged up and Hermione puts the phone reviver in the holder and walks back to the sitting room.

"Ok, then, Mum. I have booked a table for three people for 8:00 at Little Italy, so dress smartly"

"Ok, then, sweetheart. I will"

"Ok, then. See you later"

"See you"

Then Hermione and Draco went of and Draco got changed into a suit. Hermione went for a shower and got changed into a skirt and a blouse. They came downstairs, holding each other hands. Then they walked into the kitchen and Hermione got two drinks and then handed one to Draco and got one for herself and then they walked off into the sitting room and sat down and waited for Hermione's Mum, who come down, wearing jeans and a cool shirt. Then they left the house and walked down the road and towards the restraint. Hermione led her Mum and Draco inside and told the owner that she reserved a table and sawed them the table and told them to sit down. Nevertheless that they know that Harry was there who walked over to them and starts talking to Hermione "Hello bitch, how could you break our friendship, when you decide to go out with him."

"Please, leave me alone" Hermione said quietly.

"Ok, but just wait till we sort this out."

"I have all ready told you"

"No, you haven't. The only thing you told me, that you are going out with Malfoy. I just want to know why?" asked Harry.

"Harry, please, not now. Not with my Mum."

"No. We could do it now!" said Harry.

"No."

"Yes."

"Look, Potter, Hermione is still in the state still from what you did and does not want to talk about it!" said Harry.

"Does she?" asked Harry.

Draco was about to say something but Hermione said, "Ok, That's enough from both of you. Thank you, Draco. I will talk to Harry" Harry smiles; "But not till tomorrow."

"Hermione, could we please talk about it."

"No, not until I get my answer. I just want to get the right person, like me?" suggested Harry.

"Harry" said a very stunned Hermione.

"Yeah?" asked Harry.

"Please tell me what you're trying to say? You're not making any sense!"

"I don't want you to be with Malfoy because is our enemy and enemies must not be going out with you!"

"Harry, people do have a right to go out with anyone they choose."

"Do they?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Including…me"

"Please explain why you're going out with Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"It is because…umm…." Said Hermione.

"WELL, WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH MALFOY?" Shouted Harry.

"Because he's a new Malfoy. He's changed, well to me he is!" answered Hermione.

"I can't believe what I am hearing!" said a very godsmacked Harry.

"Because you have not spent all week with him, have you? But I have. There's no way your going to make me change my mind because I changed my mind up. I'm in love with…DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed.

With Hermione's screamed, Sam, Harry and Draco looked stunned on what Hermione just said. Draco knew she loved him but he didn't know that she would say that in a pubic place.

Suddenly someone shouted "WHAT IS GRANGER, SEATING NEAR YOU DRACO MALFOY!"

**A/N: This person who, just shout is in the restauntie's doorway. Sam, Draco and Harry are facing their backs to this person and they are facing Hermione.**

Suddenly, a song comes on the CD player. It was called "If it what it takes" by Celine Dion.

SONG

END

**A/N: That's the end of the chappie! Hope my story is doing very well. I put the song at the end so that you can think who just walked in. Who is it? Poor Hermione and Draco! I wondered what Sam is thinking…..?**

**Well, read the next chapter to find out, but meanwhile review.**

**Till next you……see you!**

**Love from AprilShowers167 xxx**


	8. Will the parents be ok with it? Changing...

**A stranger's love by AprilShowers167 **

**Chap 8Will the parents be ok with it? Changing someone's name and same bad news**

Everyone turned to the door to see………Narrissa Malfoy!

"Oh, my gosh! What will my Mum say now?" Hermione and Draco both asked together in their minds. Sam has just realised that her daughter is going out with, Draco Malfoy.

"Hi, Mum. This is Hermione's Mum, Sam" Draco said to interrupted everyone's mind.

"Mum, please meet Draco's Mum, Narrissa" Hermione said.

"Hi" Narrissa and Sam said at the same time.

"Well, do you want to seat down?" asked Sam.

""Yeah, sure" said Narrissa.

Draco got up and pulled a chair up to the table and sat down on his chair and Narrissa sat down on her chair near Sam and they looked at the menus.

"Ok, shell we order?" asked Hermione after awhile.

"Yup" said Sam, Narrissa and Draco, all together. Hermione called a waiter and the waiter came and ordered their meal and went to the kitchen to give their order to one of the cooks.

**Meanwhile back at the table**

"So, Hermione and Malfoy. Please tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Harry, who was still at the table.

"Fuck sake, Harry, I all ready told you. If you haven't got it in your head, I will tell you another time" said Hermione.

"Ok, then. Bye. Have fun!" said Harry.

"Bye" said Hermione.

Harry started walking back to out of the restaout.

"What was that about?" asked Sam, when Harry was out of the door

"I don't know. There's something wrong with Harry these days." Hermione answered.

"Maybe it is because of Sirius's Black's death." whispered Draco.

"Maybe, but he died, like a year and a half ago." Hermione said.

"Ok, then. Let's eat shall we?" asked Draco when the food arrived; "and talk about it later."

"Ok." Hermione said and she began eating. Narrissa, Draco and Sam started eating their dinner.

"Mum, could I change my name to Mia or Mione?" asked Hermione. **A: N: You will see why I changed Hermione's name.**

"Yeah sure…I prefer Mia." answered Sam.

"Cool." Mia said and continued eating her meal.

"Why do you want to change your name for?" asked Draco.

"Because it's long to write and it's hard to say." answered Mia.

"Ok then." Draco said and continued to eat till he finished eating his meal.

"You all right?" asked Mia, looking at her Mum.

"I'm ok at the moment." Sam said.

Everyone then put their cutlery on their finished plates. "That was lovely." Narrissa said.

Sam, Mia and Draco agreed with Narrissa.

"Mum, could Draco and I have a walk while we get an ice-cream. So that you can talk to each other? I got the money." Mia whispered.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said; "It's good idea."

"Ok. Phone me when something bad happens, ok?"

"Ok."

"Thanks. Bye." Draco and Mia both said at the same time, got up and walked out of the _Little Italy_.

**Outside _Little Italy_**

Hermione and Draco were walking around the block to find a good ice-cream place.

"Do you think our Mums are getting along with each other?" asked Draco.

"I think it's going well." answered Mia.

"I hope they are and not fighting." said Draco.

"Same. We will see when we get back."

"Why did we have to leave?" asked Draco suddenly.

"Because I want our Mums to talk about things and be mates, so that they are happy for us." Answered Mia.

"Ok."

"Lets get an ice-cream." Mia said.

"Ok." Draco said and they walked into the Ice-cream bar, (which sells coffee), got their Ice creams, paid, walked out towards a table, sat down and started licking their Ice creams and wondered what their Mums were talking about.

**Meanwhile back in the restaurant, (when Draco and Mia left)**

As soon as the young couple left the,restaurant, Narrissa and Sam looked at each other.

"So, what do you think of our kids going out together?" asked Sam.

"Well, to me, they look pretty good. I trust them both. My husband won't like this at all, but he is not here, so I don't really mind! I mean Mia and Draco are going out and I'm happy for them both. When Lucia was here, he will make me mad about things that I didn't mind." Narrissa said.

"Yeah, I understand. You all right talking about him?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. I have to move on with my life." Narrissa answered.

"Ok. Tony left me like two days ago and now he's having an affair with another woman, so he is going to ask me for a device." Sam said.

"All right. Who's Tony?" asked Narrissa.

"My husband who's going to be my ex soon." Sam answered.

"Don't worry. Bad things happen." Narrissa said.

"Yes, I know. We have to move on with our life. We will look after each other." Sam said.

"Yup." Narrissa said and they got up and hugged each other.

"Gosh. I can't believe myself! All well! I have to move on. I made a new friend! I want to be different." Narrissa and Sam both thought. After that, Narrissa and Sam started talking their pasts and other things. They ordered coffee and drinked it.

Suddenly Sam's phone starts to ring. "Sorry. I will be outside." Sam said, got up and walked outside _Little Italy_.

"Ok." Narrissa said while Sam walked out.

**A/N: What's is going to happen?**

Outside 

"Hello." Sam answered.

"Hi. It's Tony."

"Hi. How are you?" asked Sam.

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm good as well. But I think that…" Sam started to say.

"I think that we should get a divorce." Tony said, finishing of Sam's sentrance.

"Yeah, same. Our marriage is going bad to worse."

"Ok. You sure? I mean it's the self-way of doing it. I don't want you to be unhappy anymore."

"It's fine. I'm all right. We will still be friends?" Said Sam.

"Of cause! Hermione and you will always be in my heart." Tony answered.

"Ok. Good. Hermione has changed her name to Mia!" Said Sam suddenly.

"That's a good one. How are we going to break this news to her?" asked Tony.

"I will get her and we will go home and we will call you as soon as we get into the house." Answered Sam.

"Ok. Better go. I hope it is fine with you and Mia."

"Same. Ok, ring you later!" Sam said.

"Ok. Bye." Tony said.

"Bye." Sam said and Tony and Sam both hanged up, put their phones away.

**End of P.C A: N: P.C means Phone conversations by the way!**

Sam goes back in _Little Italy_, walked towards the table and sat down.

Inside 

"Hi. That was Tony." Sam said.

"Oh. What did he say?" asked Narrissa.

"He wants a divorce!" answered Sam.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Sam." Narrissa said.

"It's fine. I told him that our marriage is going bad to worse and he told me that he does not want me to be unhappy. Mia and I will always be in his heart!" Sam said.

"That's good. Will he still be your friend?"

"Yup."

"Will you be fine telling Mia?" asked Narrissa.

"Tony will tell her with me when we ring him." Answered Sam.

"Ok. Do you want me there tonight?" asked Narrissa.

"Yup. I'm going to ring Mia to come back with Draco and go home." Sam said.

"Shell I come with you?"

"Yeah, ok then. You can live with us, if you want to."

"Oh…Um…sure. I mean you all ready got Draco with you and I don't want to give any pressure on you."

"It's fine. Do you?" asked Sam.

""Ok, sure. I'll pack myself later on today."

"Ok, cool. I will ring Mia now." Sam said and gets up and walks out of _Little Italy_ and waits for Mia to answer.

**With the couple, five minutes ago**

It was a dark sky at this time and the sky was filled with stars to light the darkness in the sky.

"Look at the stars." Draco said, wrapping his arm around Mia's waste.

"Wow. It's beautiful!" Mia comment.

"Yeah, like someone who is sitting next to me."

Mia looks at Draco. "That's nice to say about me."

"Oh, your welcome. I love you." Draco said with a smile on his face and Mia had a smile on her face.

"I love you too." Mia said. Then she moved her head towards Draco's face and Draco moved his head towards Mia's face and they kissed!

Suddenly Mia's phone starts ringing. Draco and Mia hear and stops kissing. "Sorry. Hold on." Mia said, moving her head away to get her phone out of her pocket and walks towards a tree and answers her phone.

**P.C**

"Hello." Mia said.

"Hi. It's Mum." Sam said.

"Hi Mum. Has something bad happened?" asked Mia.

"Yes. But you and Draco have to meet us at our house and then I will tell you." Answered Sam.

"Ok." Mia said.

"Cool. See you at home."

"Who's us?" asked Mia.

"Narrissa and I. We are friends. We are happy for you and Draco." Answered Sam.

"Oh, thank godness! Thank you! We will be home soon. I love you!" said Mia.

"Love you too. See you at home. Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Mia said and Sam and Mia hanged up.

**End of P.C**

"Who was that?" asked Draco when he saw Mia walking back towards him and seating down.

"My Mum. She wants us to go home now. She is going to tell me something." Answered Mia.

"All right, then. Shell we go?"

"Yup."

Draco and Mia stands up, puts their arms around each other's waste and walks towards the nearest bus stop that will take her and Draco to her house and then they waited for the bus to arrive.

After five minutes of waiting, the bus come and Draco and Mia got on, sawed the ticket master their travel cards and sat down.

**In the bus**

"Draco, I got good news!" Mia said.

"And what will that be?" asked Draco.

"My Mum told me that she is friends with your Mum and they are happy for us. In other words, they are fine with us." Mia said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh! That's the first time that my Mum actually agreed to something that's she wants!" Draco said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a very confuse Mia, getting her music out, putting an earphone in her ear and giving the other one to Draco.

"I mean that my Mum, couldn't say to me "it's fine" to something that my Dad hates me doing things! Like us. If he sees us together, then he will say "no" and Mum has to agree with my Dad!" Draco said, putting it in his ear.

"All right." Mia said, putting the music on. The first song that come on her Cd Walkman was _I'm not a girl, not yet a women_ by Britney Spears.

SONG>

"I wander what my Mum is going to say." Mia said when Britney reached the chorus of the song.

"If you want to cry, lay your head on me. Ok? Be strong!" Draco said.

"Ok." Mia said, putting her head on his shoulders. Draco kissed Mia on her forehead, Mia raised her head and kissed Draco back on the lips and put her head back on Draco's shoulders.

As soon as the song finished, another song by Britney Spears come on. It was called _Stronger._

SONG>

When the song nearly finished, the bus was nearly at the Mia's bus stop so they started to put the Cd Walkman back into Mia's handbag, press the _STOP_ button, got up and waited till the bus stopped at the bus stop. Once the bus reached the bus stop, they got off, put their arm around each other's waste and walked towards Mia's house.

**Outside**

Once they got to Mia's house, they walked on the path to get to the door, unlocked it and went in to take off their jackets and shoes off and sat down on the sofa.

Inside the Granger's house 

"Do you want a drink?" asked Draco.

"Yes please. Thanks." Mia said.

"Ok. Drinks coming up." Draco said, getting up and walked towards the kitchen to get a drink.

**Meanwhile in the seating room**

Mia was getting a DVD called _Macbeth_ in the DVD player and sat down and waited for Draco. Suddenly Draco comes in, carrying two glasses of a corktale and gave her one and sat down, near Mia.

"Thanks. Now do you remember me telling you that I played _Lady Macbeth_ in the play, _Macbeth_?" asked Mia.

"Yup." Answered Draco.

"Well, here it is! We are watching it!" Mia said.

"Ok. Cool!" Draco said and they both smiled and then Mia puts the film on and cuddles up to Draco and they watched it silently.

**Later on that evening**

When the film was halfway through, Sam and Narrissa walked in.

"Sorry. The Traffic was bad coming back from Narcissa's house." Said Sam.

Mia and Draco looked stunned. "What do you mean?" asked Mia.

"Well, I told Narrissa to life with us as well so we went to the house and got her things and come back here." Sam answered.

"What? My Mum is staying here?" asked a very stunned Draco.

"Yes, I am, Draco." Said his Mum, walking in the seating room.

"Mum!" Draco said and hugged her and they let go and then everyone sat down. Mia then turned off the television. "Mia, I need to tell you something." Sam started to say.

"Oh, god! Here it goes. Ok, be strong!" said Mia in her head. "So, what is it?" asked Mia.

"It's about your Dad." Sam answered. Mia is stunned as soon as she heard her Dad.

"Why? What happened?" asked Mia. Draco put his arms around Mia.

"Be strong! Remember what I said!" Draco whispered in Mia's ear.

"I'm going to ring your Dad and he will tell you." Sam said, getting up and getting the phone. She then sat down next to Mia, dials the number and waits for Tony to answer.

**P.C**

"Hi." Tony said after the phone was ringing a few minutes.

"Hi. This Sam and Mia here. I just told Mia that you are involved into same sort of trouble."

"Ok. Shell I tell Mia?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Ok. Hold on." Sam said, giving the phone to Mia.

"It's Dad for you." Sam said and then Mia took the phone of Sam.

**Still the P.C**

"Hi Dad." Mia said.

"Hi Mia."

"How are you?" asked Mia.

"I'm fine but I have to tell you something that you should know."

"Ok."

"Ok. Your Mum and I are getting a divorce!"

Mia is stunned and speechless. "Why?" she asked.

"Because our marriage is going bad to worse so to make things easier, we are breaking up. We are so sorry but it's for the best. However your Mum and yourself will be in my heart, forever, no matter what happens. I will be there with you and Mum. Remember that! I'm still your Dad. I will see you every holidays." Informed Tony.

"Ok, then. I understand." Said Mia.

"Sure? I don't what to hurt you or your Mum's feelings." Asked Tony.

"Yes, I am. I love you, Dad!"

"I love you, too, Mia." Said Tony.

"Ok. I hand back the phone to Mum now. I have to go. I will miss you."

"I will miss both of you. Look after Mum." Said Tony.

"I will. See you. Bye." Mia said suddenly.

"Ok. See you. Bye." Tony said and then they both said "Bye." And Mia hand the phone to her Mum and walks to her room, with Draco following her. "Good night. We are going to sleep." Draco and Mia both said and went in Mia's room.

**In Mia's room**

"I can't believe it! My parents are divoring! I mean, I'm upset but it's for the best, like Dad said. Oh my gosh! HOW AM I GOING TO COPE WITH MY STRESSED OUT MUM, DRACO?" shouted Mia. She then sat down and started to cry. "Oh, Mia. Come here." Draco said, he walked towards Mia, hugged her, sat down next to her and started to rock her to side to side. Mia puts her arms around his neck (still with her head down) and then they both lay on the mattress. "Cry as much as you like." Draco whispered.

**After a while**

Mia then stopped crying and fell asleep. Draco then looked at Mia. "That's my girl! Sleep night. I love you. See you in the morning." Draco said, when he saw Mia's eyelids closing. He then kissed her, got up, tucked her into bed, and walked out of her room into his.

**In Draco's room**

Once Draco was in his room, he shut the door behind him and started to get ready for bed and goes to sleep as soon as he hit his pillow.

**Meanwhile, back downstairs, 15 minutes ago**

As soon as Draco and Mia shut the door behind them, Sam puts the phone against her check and starts talking to Tony.

**P.C**

"Hi." Sam said.

"Hi."

"We told Mia now. Lets wait awhile till she's ok with it." Sam said.

"Did I hurt her?" asked Tony.

"We both kind of did. I think!"

"Opps…but it's for the best. Will she get it over with it?" asked Tony.

"I hope so. Listen, I better go. Talk to you another time."

"Ok. Bye."

Then they both said "Bye" and then they both hanged up.

**End of P.C**

Tony and Sam put their phones back in the phone reviver holder, seats back down and breathed in.

**Back at the house (Sam's) **

"So, how did it went?" asked Narrissa, when she saw Sam calming down on the sofa.

"It went good. I hope Mia's ok though." Answered Sam.

"We all do." Narrissa said to comfit her new friend.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Narrissa said and then they hugged each other.

"So, shell I show you your room?" asked Sam.

"Yeah sure. Ok." Narrissa said and then Sam and Narrissa got up, walked towards Sam's office (downstairs, near the kitchen) and walked in another spare room. "Here's your room." Sam said.

"Thanks. See you in the morning."

They both said "Bye" and then Sam walked out of Narrissa's room, walked towards the staircase, walked up two stairs, walked into her room (which was on the top floor) and shut the door behind her.

**Sam's room**

Sam starts to undress, puts her night dress on, goes into bed, turns off her light, closes her eyelids and goes to sleep and dreams about Tony.

**Meanwhile, in Narrissa's room, five minutes ago**

Narrissa went to her suitcase to get her night things and started to get ready for bed. She went to into her bed, turned off her lights and fell asleep (with her eyelids closed!)

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**A: N: I hope it is going well! Poor Sam and Mia. So, what do you think of Sam and Narrissa being friends? Please vote in your review! I just want to see what my readers think but whatever happens I will do what I planned on what to do onwards for my story! (Cry).**

**What's going to happened next? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Till next time, PLEASE REVIEW! Bye!**

Love from: AprilShowers167 xoxox


	9. Harry's party

A stranger's love

By AprilShowers167

Chapter 9 Harry's birthday 

A/N: Hey! Long time no see! I've been busy! I'm moved house today but I put this chapter up on my mate's computer. I got bad news as well! My computer is not turning on, at all! And the Internet isn't working. And we won't get it fixed till we sorted our new house out. But once everything is back to normal I will try to update more!

**Anyway….I better stop and allow you to read my story after a very long time! ENJOY! **

As the days went, Harry began trusting Mia. He realised that Mia was right. Harry sent a text to Mia saying; Hey. How are you? I'm so sorry about what happened two days ago. You are right. Do you want to come to my party tomorrow? It starts at five and finish at midday. Hope you can, if you can't, ring me. Text back. Love Harry xxx

When the text was sent, Harry put his phone away and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Mia's house 

Mia was just dropping of to sleep but suddenly her phone peeped so Mia opened her eyes, picked up her phone and read Harry's text. As soon as she finished she texted him back saying; Hey! It's all right. Yeah sure I would love to come! See you tomorrow! Love Mia xxx

She then sent it, put her phone away and went back to sleep.

In the morning 

Mia woke up, went for a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen to have her breakfast. She made her breakfast and then sat down to eat it. Afterwards she got up, put the bowl away in the dish washer, got a glass of orange juice, drank a bit and then she sat down and thought what to buy for Harry's birthday.

Mia was pondering this when the door opened and in walked Sam.

"Hello Mum. How are you?" Mia asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good. It's Harry's birthday today. What shall I get him?"

"Well, you can get him a book or get him some money."

"Ok. I might do that. Thanks Mum!"

"That's ok sweetheart. Enjoy yourself!"

"Ok I will" Mia said, getting up and putting her glass in the dishwasher and ran out grabbing her handbag on the way out. She walked down to the bus stop and waited for her bus to come. While she was waiting, she put her music on and got the money ready. Mia could see one coming. When it stopped, she went in, paid and went to find a seat. She sat on a seat when she found one and stared out of the window. Suddenly the bus stopped and someone got on. Mia soon recognised him as Draco. She smiled and said "Hello Draco."

"Oh hey, Mia! Where are you off to?" Draco asked, seating next to Mia.

"I'm off to buy a present for Harry." Answered Mia; "You?"

"Going shopping for Mum."

"Oh are you?"

"Yup. I'm going to the shopping centre."

"Same."

"Well as we are going to the same place, do you want to come with you?"

"Oh that would be nice."

"Ok I will." Draco said.

They soon reached the centre and got off the bus and walked towards the shopping centre.

"Oh, have you turned your phone on this morning?" asked Draco while they were walking.

"No, I haven't. Thank you for reminding me."

"That's ok." Draco said and put his arm around Mia's shoulders while Mia got her phone out of her bag and turned it on and then put it back in her bag.

Suddenly, her phone rings, Mia got her phone out of her handbag and saw that Home was on her screen. She picked it up and said "Hello Mum. I will be back soon."

"Ok bye."

"Bye!" Mia said, hanged up, put her phone away and then walked back to Draco.

"Sorry about that." Mia said.

"Ok."

"Ok then. I have to get Harry's present."

"Ok. I have to buy things for my Mum. Has Potter got a party?" asked Draco.

"Yes. He left me his voice message last night on my phone, saying sorry and asking to come to his party and I texted him saying yes. I will come back tomorrow, Ok?"

"Ok. Shall I drop you off at Potter's? Because I might be going to a mate's house who lives near Potter."

"Sure. I will text you once I finish and meet me here and we will go home to drop your Mum's things and my bag and have lunch and I will pack my things and we will go to Harry's and you can go to your mate's." suggested Mia.

"Good idea!" Draco said.

"Ok. See you!"

"See you!"

Draco and Mia kissed and walked in different directions. Mia went to a gift shop and brought Harry a book (a story about a famous Quidditch player's life) and then went to the bank and texted Draco to meet her near a library **(A/n: Of cause!** **Eye-rolling**) and then Mia walk towards the library and waited for Draco.

Draco saw Mia sitting on the steps and he walks up to her. Mia hears steps coming towards her and looks up and sees Draco smiling. She smiles back, gets up and puts her arm around Draco's waist and said "Shall we go?"

"Yup." Draco said, putting his arm around Mia's shoulder and walked towards the train station.

In the Granger's house 

Mia unlocks the front door and Mia and Draco. Once they got in, Draco put Narrissa's shopping down in her room, walked back in the kitchen and sat down, near Mia, who was putting slices of pizzas on plates and pouring orange juice into glasses.

"There you go. Enjoy!"

"Cheers" Draco said and they both started eating. Once they were finished they put the dishes away, pack their bags, left the house and walked towards the tube station. Once they arrived there, they went to find the tube, got on, sat down, cuddled up and waited till the tube started to move. Mia got her music out, gave an earphone to Draco and put hers in her ear and relaxed in each other's arms and waited to reach the stop.

Once they got there, they got out of the tube station; they walked in hand-in-hand towards Harry's house.

Outside Harry's house 

Mia and Draco walked up to the front door and kissed each other on the lips.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow then. Have fun!" Draco said once they pulled away.

"I will. Enjoy yourself at your mate's house. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Draco and Mia then kissed, passionately, nevertheless that they didn't know that Harry and Ron were watching. Then Mia and Draco pulled away and said "Goodbye" to each other, and Mia went into the house and Draco left and walked back to the station.

Meanwhile back at Harry's house, five minutes ago 

As soon as Ron and Harry saw Mia and Draco kiss, they were godsmacked. Mia went in, put her coat away and walked into the sitting room and saw a pissed off Harry and Ron sitting near a table full of presents.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? 

Mia walked towards Harry and handed his birthday present and then sat down near Ron and then she saw faces turn her way and knew there were questions coming her way.

Harry then fired the first question at her. "What was Malfoy doing there?"

"He had offered to walk me here, Harry. Stop questioning me, Harry and it applies to everyone else!"

"Oh, no, I won't Mia. I have just begun." Harry said.

Ron then started questioning her. "Mia, what was Malfoy doing, kissing you?"

"Well Ron. That is none of your business. That is between Draco and myself so can you leave it?" Mia begged.

"No, Mia, I won't!" Ron said.

"Fine then I am going to leave." Mia said, turning to Harry; "I am so sorry Harry, but I cannot cope with so much questioning. Happy birthday!" Mia said and hugged him and walked towards the door, grabbing her bag and coat on her way out. She shut the front door behind her, put the coat on and got her phone out and dialled Draco's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello Draco. It's Mia"

"Oh hello, Mia. What's wrong? I thought you were staying at Potter's for the night."

"Oh, I was, but I cannot cope with all the questions."

"Questions! What questions, Babe?" asked Draco.

"Oh questions about us being together." Mia answered

"What? Us being together?"

"Yes, Draco. They saw us kiss!"

"Ok, I am coming to sort this out, babes! Stay there!" Draco said.

"Ok I will. Bye." Mia said, hanged up, walked towards a chair, sat down, put her phone away and waited for Draco to appear.

Suddenly, there was a pop behind her and she realised who it was. She turned her head and saw Draco; she smiled and they both kissed. Draco then grabbed her hand and walked up to the door, rang the doorbell and waited. "Don't worry, Babes. I will sort it out!" Draco said and hugged Mia. Suddenly the door opened and then they walked into a room full of stunned people. Draco, however, walked up to Harry and Ron while having Mia's hand in his hand and started asking them questions. "Why have you been questioning my girlfriend?"

"Because we wanted answers, Malfoy."

"Well you have them now, Potter." Draco said coldly. Then he kissed Mia on the lips in front of everyone, walked out of the house with Mia but when they had the door open, he added a warning "If you ever ask Mia questions about us, I will kill you! Bye!" and then he turned and shut the door leaving everyone in the house stunned!

Meanwhile with Mia and Draco 

Once they left, they put their arms around each other's waist. "Thanks Draco!"

"No problem!" Draco said, smiling down at Mia who was smiling at him.

"I love you." Mia said and kissed Draco and put her other arm on his stomach.

"I love you too." Draco said and kissed Mia on her head. "I'm taking you to my house."

"Ok then." Mia said.

They walked towards a hiding place so that they could take the portkey to his house.

At Draco's house 

When they arrived at Draco's house, they walked up the drive and the front door and pressed the intercom. "Hi Mum, it's me. I've brought Mia with me. Could we stay here tonight?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sure. It's too late for you both to returned back to Mia's house now." Narrissa said and opened the door. Mia and Draco went in and sat down in the sitting room and waited for Narrissa to appear. Suddenly, Narrissa appeared and said "Hello Draco. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mum."

"After supper you can take Mia to her room for a bit because dinner is nearly ready." Narrissa said.

"Ok then." Draco said, getting up with Mia following him, walking upstairs to his room and put their bags on his bed.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Mia said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Ok then." Draco said, looking up from what he was doing; "DOBBY! PLEASE COME HERE NOW!"

"Coming sir." Dobby called back and walked towards Draco's room. "Yes sir?"

"Could you set up Mia's bed up because she is staying for the night?"

"Of cause sir. Dobby wouldn't refuse!" Dobby said.

"Ok good. Cheers." Draco said and walking to his bed and sat on it and waited for Mia to come out. Suddenly she come out and smiled. Draco smiled back. "Do you remember Dobby?" Draco asked Mia.

"Yes I do. Why?" asked Mia.

"Because he's the one over there doing up your bed." Answered Draco.

"All right."

"We better go downstairs now." Draco said.

"Yeah." Mia said, getting up and leaving Draco's room with Draco following her.

They went down the stairs to the dinning room, sat down in a chair and waited for Narrissa to come with the food. Suddenly she comes out the kitchen, carrying two plates with roast dinner. She puts the down where Mia and Draco are sitting at.

"Thank you!" Draco and Mia both said at the same time.

"Your welcome. Now I'm going to my room and have a nice relaxing bath. Don't forget to ring that bell to let any of our house elves to know you are finish."

"Ok Mum. Night." Draco said.

"Night. Enjoy." Narrissa said, kissed Draco and waved at Mia. "Good night Mia."

"Goodnight Narrissa. See you in the morning." Mia said.

Narrissa went out of the dinning room and walked towards her room.

Soon after they finished eating, Draco pressed the button on the side, grabbed Mia's hand and walked from the dinning room to his room. "I will get changed in here and you can get changed in my bathroom." Suggested Draco.

"Ok cool." Mia said zipping her bag and finding her pj's. Once she found one, she went to the bathroom and had a wash, got changed and brushed her teeth and then she called "Are you finished Draco?"

"Yeah Mia." Draco called back.

Mia opened the door and saw Draco on his computer. Then he saw her he had a godsmacked expression in his face. "Wow!"

Mia walked up to him, kissed him and sat on his lap.

After awhile, Mia and Draco were in bed, talking.

While Draco was talking, Mia fell asleep. When Draco finished he looked at Mia and he saw her eyes shut. "Ok goodnight then!" He said, got up, walked over to Mia, leaned down towards Mia's face and kissed Mia. "I love you." He then got up and went to bed and turned off his lights and closed his eyes.

The next morning 

As soon as Mia woke up, her phone started to ring. She picked up and heard her Mum, crying down the other end of the phone line. "Mum, Why are you crying?"

"It is because I have booked one ticket to America to sort out the divorce." Answered Sam.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Mia.

"No, thank you, Mia. You can stay with Draco." Sam answered.

"Ok then when are you going?"

"Tomorrow at midday."

"Ok then, could I go to the airport with you then?"

"Yeah sure."

"I will come down this evening."

"Ok cool, see you later then."

"Yup see you I had better go, love you Bye."

"Love you too see you Bye."

"Bye" Mia said and hanged up and put her mobile away. She then got into Draco's bed and cuddled up with him, who woke up. "Hello" Draco said and then Mia replied "Hello" and then they kissed.

"By the way my Mum called." Mia said.

"Saying."

"She is going to America tomorrow so I am going home later."

"Ok then."

"Cool." Mia said.

"What shall we do today?"

"See a film and then go to Subway." (Subway is a sandwich restaurant)

"Ok what film?"

"Mr. And Mrs Smith."

"Ok."

Later On 

Mia and Draco were on the tube on their way to Kensington High Street. Draco had his arm around Mia's shoulders and they were holding each other's hand and listening to music.

At the Cinema 

When they got into the Cinema they got tickets and food and went into the screen and sat down and waited for the film to start.

When the film finished, they got up and walked out of the cinema and walked towards Subway.

At Subway, Mia chose her and Draco's sandwich, paid and then gave Draco his and walked out and walked towards the tube station (While eating)

At the Tube Station 

When they got there, they finished eating, went to a corner shop and brought two cans of coke, and then walked towards the tube and waited. When the tube arrived, they got on and sat down and cuddled up and waited for the tube to start moving and reach their stops.

"I will stay on when you leave because my mum wants me home by five." Mia said.

"Ok. How long will you be gone for?" asked Draco.

"Till tomorrow at one."

"Ok, then. Good."

Mia smiled and kissed Draco. Suddenly the tube stopped. Draco and Mia looked up and it was Draco's stop. They pulled a sad face, kissed and then they both said "Bye."

"Ring me." Draco said before getting off.

"Ok. Bye." Mia said and looked out of the window to see where Draco was. Once she saw him she waved at him and Draco waved back. Suddenly the tube started to go and they continued waving till the tube was in the tunnel but before it was in the tunnel, Mia and Draco blew a kiss to each other and waved till they couldn't see each other. Once the tube was in, Mia stopped, signed, sat on the seat, put her music on and started daydreaming.

A/N: Hey! Long time no see! I've been busy! I'm moved house today but I put this chapter up on my mate's computer. I got bad news as well! My computer is not turning on, at all! And the Internet isn't working. And we won't get it fixed till we sorted our new house out. But once everything is back to normal I will try to update more!

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I know! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE! COS IF YOU DO I WILL BLOCK YOU! **

**SOZ but really I don't like…. makes me cry! Cry**

**Anyway I got to go. Update later! **

**AprilShowers167**


	10. Sam goes to America

A Stranger's love 

By AprilShowers167

Chapter 10 Sam goes to America and Mia finds out a shocking discovering

**Later on that day**

Mia and Sam were packing Sam's suitcases in her room.

"Mia, Can I take you out for dinner, then come home and watch a film?" asked Sam, when they were nearly finishing of the last packing.

"Yeah, sure." Mia answered.

**An hour later**

It was 6:00 when Sam and Mia were all ready to go out. They walked hand-in-hand towards Tiger Lies. (**A/N:** **Can't spell the second name of this restaout. I've been there. Was really good!) **

Inside Tiger Lies

Once they were in they ordered their food, sat down and waited for their meal.

"I will miss you, Mum" Said Mia suddenly.

"I will too."

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. See you in five minutes." Mia said getting up and walked towards the toilets.

**Meanwhile back at the table**

Once Mia was gone, the food and drinks appeared and then Sam was trying to get through to Max's mobile to ask him to pick them up tomorrow evening, but no luck.

Suddenly Mia came back, sat down and started to eat.

"I'm back."

"Cool, cool. I just rang Max but no answer. Ring him tomorrow."

"Ok. So how long will you be gone for?" asked Mia.

"Till I finish sorting out the divorce papers."

"Ok."

"I hope I won't be gone for a long time, but if I am, I will write, ok?" said Sam.

"Ok thanks." Mia said smiling.

"Your welcome."

Sam and Mia smiled and continued eating. Once they finished, Sam paid the bill, walked out and walked towards Blockmaster.

**Inside Blockmaster**

When they went in, they started to find a DVD, popcorn and a bottle of coke. Once they found it they paid, went out and went home.

**At home**

As soon as they got inside, they put coats and shoes away, then put the sweet corn into a bowl, got two glasses, poured the coke into the glasses, sat down on the sofa and started to watch the DVD, called 'Along came Polly'.

When the film was half way through, Mia's phone started to ring. "Be right back soon. You can play this I've seen this when it was in cinema." Mia said getting up, walked to the kitchen, shut the door and answered her phone.

"Hello. Mia here."

"Hi. It's Draco. I'm bored. May I come round?" asked Draco.

"Yes. But I will ask my Mum. Be soon. Don't go anywhere!"

"Yeah sure."

Mia then put her phone on the worktop, walked to the door, and opened it. "Mum. Is it ok if Draco comes over?" asked Mia.

"Yeah sure, it is darling."

"Cheers." Mia said and then shut the door, walked back to her phone and said to Draco "It is ok with my Mum."

"Ok cool. I will be over there in an hour's time." Draco said.

"Ok then see you soon love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." Draco said and with that he put the phone down and started to packing. Meanwhile, Mia put her phone away, opened the door, and went to sit next to her Mum.

"Thanks Mum."

"Your welcome."

"Does Dad's new girlfriend have any children?" asked Mia suddenly.

"Yes. They are called Lillie and Jennia."

"Oh right." Mia said and Sam and Mia both smiled and then waited for the film to finish.

"What time are we leaving for the airport?" asked Mia.

"7:20am." Sam answered.

"Ok. So shall I get up at 6:40 then?" asked Mia.

"Yes. Max is driving us. Are you taking Draco with us?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure. It depends because he is an afternoon person. He's very hard to get him up really early in the morning. Why?"

"Just wondered. You can bring him with you?"

"Ok cool. Who's looking after the house?" asked Mia.

"Jill and you." Answered Sam.

"Ok."

When the film finished, Mia helped Sam with the empty bowl, glasses and put the DVD away.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mia just put the borrowed DVD on the table and went to the door and opened the door and Draco was in the doorway.

"Hello Babes!" Draco said. They both smiled and kissed.

Then they pulled away, Mia walked away from the door to let Draco in the house and then Draco come in and shut the door behind him and followed Mia to the kitchen.

In the kitchen 

"Hello Sam." Draco said when they went in the kitchen.

"Hello, Draco. How are you?" asked Sam.

"I'm good. Thanks."

"Good, good. Well, I'm going to my room and ring Jill, Max and Dad."

"Ok then. Night!" Mia and Draco both said. Sam then walked out of the kitchen and walked towards her room.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen 

"So what do you want to do?" asked Mia when Sam shut the door behind her, leaving Draco and Mia in the room.

"Go to your room."

"Ok then." Mia said, turning off the lights, opened the door, walked out, and walked towards her bedroom. Draco just shut the door and followed Mia to her bedroom and chilled.

Very late at night 

Draco and Mia were in the same bed, cuddled up. Mia's Head was on Draco's chest and their arms were around each other.

"So do you want to come down to the airport with me?" asked Mia, looking up at Draco.

"Ok. It depends how good your behaviour is tonight."

"You cheeky devil!" Mia said laughing and grinning and moving her head away.

"Calling me "Devil" now?" Draco said, looking down at Mia.

"Yeah." Mia said, turning her head to see Draco.

"Ok than Miss Granger." Draco said.

"Is my behaviour good enough for you?" asked Mia, moving her body up so that her head was on the same level as Draco's head was.

"Umm. Lets think…. Nope!"

"Oh, why?" Mia said playfully.

"Because you called me "Cheeky devil", Miss Granger!" Draco said, trying to act like a teacher.

"Well you are!" Mia said jokily.

"Ok. That's it! Come here. I'm gonna teach you something." Draco said.

"What?"

"Just move your head near me and kiss me and I will show you!" Draco simply said impatiently.

"Shall I be surprise?" asked Mia.

"You will see!"

"Ok, ok, then. Chill out Babes. God sake I got the most impatient babe!" Mia said.

"Oy!" Draco said, moving his hand to Mia's chin to reach Mia's chin, moved it, leaned towards her lips and kissed passionately.

**(A/N: WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE TOO SLOPY SCENES THEN SCOLE DOWN!)**

While kissing, Draco suddenly pushed Mia down so that her body was lying on the bed and than Draco, who was sitting on her waist, started to kiss Mia's lips again. He then started to take off his shirt, throw it on the floor and then started to stoke Mia's sides.

"Enjoying it?" asked Draco.

"Oh yeah!"

"Good." Draco said, smiling and moved his head down to reach Mia's lips and they kissed deeply. Mia had her eyes shut with a smile on her face.

Draco started to move his hands underneath Mia's shirt to stoke her stomach while Mia was making enjoyable noises. Suddenly Draco moved his hands up to Mia's breast, and started to marzise Mia's breaths. Draco's stomach was over Mia's stomach now and Draco's head was on Mia's shoulders.

"Surprise still?" asked Draco.

"I was but I'm enjoying your lesson!" Mia said.

"Of cause" Draco said, lifting his head off Mia's shoulders to look down at Mia. Mia smiled, and then opened her eyes, slowly.

"I love you." Mia said.

"Love you too." Draco said and moved his head down and they shared a kiss and let go. "Do you want to contained?" asked Draco.

"Let's do it tomorrow because I want to go to sleep now!" suggested Mia.

"Ok sure." Draco said, getting up from the bed and put the shirt on the chair.

"Do you think I learned my lesson yet?" asked Mia, moving her body to the other side of the bed for room for Draco.

"Nearly there. Do I have to come with you to the airport?" asked Draco, lying on the bed, next to Mia.

"If you want to. If you are really hard to get up, I will leave you and when I come back we could finish?" suggested Mia.

"Ok then." Draco said.

"Cool." Mia said and leant in towards Draco's lips and kissed.

"Night." Mia and Draco both said when they pulled away closed their eyes and fell asleep. Mia's right arm was over Draco naked stomach, with the other arm going over the edge the bed with her head on her pillow and Draco was lying on his back and his hand was on Mia's arm and then the other one was up towards his head but lying down.

Very early the next morning 

At 6:30, Mia woke up, got up, had a shower, cleaned her teeth and got dressed. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Sam. "Are we taking Draco with us?" she asked.

"No because he is not a morning person."

"Ok then. See you downstairs soon." Sam said and walked out, shut the door and went to her bedroom to get ready to go to the airport.

Meanwhile in Mia's room 

Once Mia was ready, she looked at Draco, signed, walked over to him, went on the bed and started to walk on her knees and hands towards Draco's head.

"Morning Babes. It is time to get up, if you want to drop of my Mum at the airport." Mia whispered into Draco's ear and then kissed his check. Draco's eyes start to open and saw his girlfriend grinning happily. "Hello sleepyhead."

"Hi. What time is it?" asked Draco sleepily and stretching.

"My Mum has to be at the airport in an hour's time and it is 7:10"

"I think I will do my homework because I want to finish it. Ok?"

"Yeah sure. I will be back at midday, the latest." Mia informed.

"Ok. I'm just going to say bye to you." Draco said, getting up.

"Cool." Mia said, putting on her jacket and putting her handbag. Draco then put his dressing grown on, walked out of Mia's room with Mia followering him.

Downstairs 

The front door was opened when they were downstairs. "What? Taxis all ready here." Mia said.

"I wish I can come with you." Draco said sadly.

"Same but you will be bored and I think you would prefer to sleep because I know you like your sleep." Mia said, smiling.

"That's true." Draco said and then they kissed, then they stopped and hugged each other.

"Mia, it is time to go!" called Sam suddenly. Sam was in the car all ready.

Mia and Draco looked outside to see the car packed, then looked at Sam and then looked at each other. "See you babes." Mia said after kissing him; "I hope I won't be long."

"Ok. Bye!" Draco said.

"Bye!" Mia said, walking out and walked out of the house and walked towards the taxi. As soon as the taxi's door was closed, the taxi started to move so Mia started to wave at Draco, who waved back, but as soon as the taxi was no longer facing Mia's house, Mia stopped waving, signed, she leaned on Sam and the Sam looked down, put her arms around her daughter's shoulders, smiling. Mia then put her music on and then Sam started to talk to Max, while Mia was daydreaming.

**At the Granger's house, 10 minutes ago**

As soon as Draco couldn't see the taxi no more, he signed, closed the door, walked upstairs to Mia's room and went into the bed but when he was about to close his eyes, something landed on the bed. Draco opened his eyes, looked at the direction of the fall and there was a letter. Draco looked puzzled and picked it up. The letter was from Hogwarts.

"Why are they still sending letters?" asked a very confuse Draco. He then looked at the address. It was to Mia. The handwriting looked like it belonged to professor Snape. Draco looked up, shocked, then he fall down on the bed, closed his eyes and fall asleep, leaving the envelope still in his hand.

**With Mia and Sam **

Sam and Mia just arrived at the airport and got out. Mia got a trolley while Sam was paying Max the faire to the airport and back. **(A/N: REMEMBER MIA IS COMING BACK HOME AFTER DROPPING SAM OFF!) **

"I will be waiting near the entrance for Mia. Tell Mia." Max said.

"Ok than. Cheers. Bye." Sam said, smiling and lifting her bag on the trolley.

"See you!" Mia said and walked off with Sam and walked into the airport.

**In the airport**

Once they were in, they went to the checking desks and checked in. Afterwards they went to Starbucks and Sam brought the breakfast. Mia had hot chocolate and a bun and Sam had coffee and a sandwich. While they were eating, Sam was telling Mia that she's going to see her in two weeks time, and then going to Spain for three weeks afterwards.

"Ok. Cool!" Mia said, finishing of her breakfast.

"Right then. Shall we go?" asked Sam, finishing of her breakfast as well.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Ok then." Sam said. Then Mia and Sam got up, walked hand-in-hands towards the departures. Once they got there, Mia and Sam hugged each other. After awhile, they let go of each other. "Hey. I got something for you." Sam said suddenly.

"What?"

"This." Sam said, holding up a necklace. It had a shape like a heart and it was gold. "It was from my Mum. She said to me whenever you feel down, open the locket and there will be two people smiling at you and it will make you feel better and wish you luck. Open it!" demanded Sam, cheerfully.

"Ok than." Mia said, opening it. She saw her parents in it. Mia blinked, clasped in shocked and looked up at Sam. "Thank you, Mum."

"Your welcome." Sam said kissing her daughter's checks and then hugged her.

"I better go. I will call you when I'm at Dad's house, ok?"

"Yeah. I love you Mum. See you in two weeks time. Bye." Mia said.

"Yeah, love you too. See you than. Behave yourself. Bye." Sam said, walking towards the departures gates. As soon as Sam was through the departure's gates, she mouthed the word "Bye!" and blow a kiss and waved at Mia, who waved back and as soon as Sam was gone, Mia signed, sniffed, put the necklace around her neck, got hold of her locket, closed her eyes, opened her eyes and then started to walk towards the exit to meet Max so that he could take her back home.

**Outside the airport**

Once Mia found Max, they went to his car, went inside the car, shut the doors and Mia put her music on while Max started to drive. After Mia put her music on, she got her mobile out and texted Draco letting him knows she's on her way home now. She started to talk to Max while the text was sending.

**An hour later**

They arrived at Mia's house. "Thank you, Max." Mia said, smiling.

"Your welcome. Have a good day and see you soon." Max said.

"You too. Bye." Mia said.

"Bye." Max said. Mia then opened the door, went out, shut the door, walked towards her front door, unlocked the door, opened it, walked in and shut the door behind her. Max was waiting for Mia to go inside because Sam wanted him to make sure she's in, so once Mia was in, Max drove off.

**Inside the house**

When Mia was in, she put the keys on the table, put the answer phone on, took her jacket and shoes off and put her jacket on the hook. Once Mia heard the voicemails, she saw Draco, who wasn't dressed yet. "Hello Babes!" Draco said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi Draco." Mia said, walking towards him, hugging and kissing him.

"Mum was good. She gave me this." Mia said, lifting her necklace up to let Draco see when they stopped kissing.

"Cool. Don't worry Babes!" Draco said.

"I know! So what did you do?" asked Mia, walking upstairs to her room with Draco followering her, carry a cup of coffee.

"I went back to sleep, finished my 'unfinished' homework, then got a cup of coffee to wake me up probably, then going to get dressed but my girlfriend arrived." Draco answered, smiling.

"Cool." Mia said, opening her door, put her handbag on her desk, sat down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Mia. I've got a letter from Hogwarts for you." Draco said suddenly, sitting next to her.

"WHAT?" Mia said, snapping her eyes open.

"I know. Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah instead. Could I have it please?" asked Mia.

"Yeah sure." Draco said, giving the letter to Mia and then getting up.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. I'm just going to have a shower and get dressed." Draco said, picking up his jeans and shirt up, and walking out of Mia's room and went to the bathroom.

"Ok. Here it is. I'm going to open it." Mia said when Draco shut the bedroom door. She started to open it and started to read the Hogwarts letter.

**(A/N:I was going to stop there but thought not because this chapter was meant to have Mia finding a shocking discovering and you will too!) **

Dear Miss Granger,

I need to tell you something. It is about your Mum's brother. Did you really know about him? Well you will be shocked for a while after finishing reading this letter. I'm really sorry if I do! He went away when you were born because he wanted to leave the muggle world. The thing is that your uncle works at your school. Do any of your teachers look familiar to your Mum? There's a photo of your Mum and me at the bottom of this letter. I'm so sorry but I think you should know your real uncle. You are my niece and I will treat you well as if you're my daughter while my sister is away. From the potions teachers,

Professor Snape

"WHAT? MY UNCLE IS PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Mia shouted, looking up from the letter, grabbing her locket, looking out of her window. Mia was thinking why her parents didn't tell her this when she was older enough to know.

"Hello Hermione." A sudden deep voice sounded in Mia's mind. Mia heard the voice and turned her head to see who just spoke and then gasped at the man who was standing in the middle of Mia's room, looking at her. The man who just spoke was Mia's new uncle…PROFESSOR SNAPE!

**Completed date: 6/11/05 **

A/N: I know weird! But I thought it would be cool. You will find out more about the Granger's family history on the next chapter! I hope you are enjoying my story. If you are confused of the letter, please email me at and tell me! I'm so sorry that I hadn't been updating a lot. I have been busy with school studies. I got my science exam on the 17th November so I've been revising a lot! And then my internet got fixed but my computer is not having good signals so I can't put this chapter on till we sorted out the problem but I will try to put it on at my school computer this week as well!

Till next time, hope all of you are well and good-bye!

REVIEW!

From AprilShowers167 xxx


	11. Meeting a new uncle

**A Strange love by Mishy14**

**Chapter 11 Meeting a new uncle**

Suddenly there was a knock at her bedroom door, and then Snape walked in into her room and said, "Hi Hermione"

Hermione then looked up and gasps and then said, "Sir what are you doing here?"

" Your mum told me that she was going to America, and has asked me to look after the house and you till she gets back , I'm sorry to disappoint you, but everything's going to change from now on."

"But how is it going to change?"

"You will be changing houses, and your name."

"What I am changing houses."

"Yes you will."

"Which house will I be in?"

"You will be in Slytherin."

"Oh ok then."

"And I am afraid when you were born; you weren't christened Hermione Jane Granger."

"Then what is my real name?"

"Your name is Isabella Mia Snape."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Draco. "Baby I need to explain why Professor Snape is here."

"Ok then."

"Well basically you know that letter I got this morning?"

"Yes?"

"Well it was from Professor Snape, telling me that he is my uncle."

"What Professor is your Uncle?" Suddenly a snake appears on Mias back, slowly transforming her. Draco looked up at her amazed.

He says, "By the way you look lovely."

"Why thank you Draco." Professor Snape looked up at Mia and smiled and then walked out the room and closed the door.

"So do you."

"Thank you."

Then they hugged and kissed and then music starts to play and they start dancing.

The song is called _(Never Go) Breaking My Heart _By Eva Critoph

_We meet only a week ago_

_We were friends for the first minute (yeah)_

_During the week went, love began to show_

_I only know you for a week but I am already in love with you!_

_I love you because of who you are _

_You're the kind of person that will………_

_**Chorus**_

_(Never go) breaking my heart_

_Because I know you are falling in love with me_

_And I'm in love with you (and your smile)_

_A true lover is someone who reaches for my hand_

_And touches my heart_

_You are my true lover, you won't…_

_**Chorus**_

_(Never go) breaking my heart_

_Because I know you are falling in love with me_

_And I'm in love with you (and your smile)_

_To the world, you may be one person, but to me you're the world (my lover)_

_Don't waste my time _

_Don't waste my time _

_Because I have meet wrong people_

_They are always making me cry and breaking my heart_

_But now I have met a person who loves me so don't _

_Break my heart (you're the one, yeah)_

_Because I know you love me and I'm with you_

_(And your smile)_

_Don't try too hard_

_The best things to come, will arrive_

_Don't race things because it'll end up in tears, oh yeah_

_Promise me now!_

_**Chorus**_

_(Never go) breaking my heart_

_Because I know you are falling in love with me_

_And I'm in love with you (and your smile)_

_Not because of who I am, when I'm with you_

_I will always love you_

_I will _

_**Chorus**_

_(Never go) breaking my heart_

_Because I know you are falling in love with me_

_And I'm in love with you (and your smile)_

_We promise each other that we will…_

_**Chorus**_

_(Never go) breaking my heart_

_Because I know you are falling in love with me_

_And I'm in love with you (and your smile)_

_**Chorus**_

_(Never go) breaking my heart_

_Because I know you are falling in love with me_

_And I'm in love with you (and your smile)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Never go breaking my hearts_

_Never go breaking my hearts_

_It will end up in tears_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Chorus**_

_(Never go) breaking my heart_

_Because I know you are falling in love with me_

_And I'm in love with you (and your smile)_

As soon as the song had finished the phone began to ring.

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time! I wanted to focus on my exams. **

**Read and Review! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Completed Date: 9/ 7/06 **


	12. Family Dramas

A Strange Love by Mishy14

**Strange Love by Mishy14**

**Chapter 12: Family dramas**

A/N: I know that it has been ages. It is because I'm busy with college and everything. I lost my notes in the mean time but during this summer holiday (before I go back to college( I will be writing my story more as I am going away for a couple weeks in Italy, seeing people and I won't have no homework in the holiday and I will be resting a lot!! (And snape is ONLY mia's uncle by the way….)

Anyway continuing with the story…….Enjoy!! Remember people to review and thank you very much from: Mishy14 xx

"Yeah, Draco, he is my uncle…how weird is that?!" Mia answered, stopped dancing so that Mia could answered the phone as it was still ringing.

"Ok then" Draco said.

"Hello" Mia said while turning of the music.

"Hi, is this Mia Granger? My name is Natalie."

"Yeah…may I help you?"

"Yeah, it is about your Mother…It is bad news"

"Ok what has happened?" asked Mia in a quick, sudden voice.

"Ok well she had a sudden attack which unfortually killed her…(with that Mia started to cry) I'm sorry. Nobody could stop your mother."

"Ok, but why? Can you tell me please??" asked Mia in a worried and upsetting voice. She sat down beside the two men she was with on the sofa. Draco and Snape were looking anxiously as there were tears coming down Mia's cheeks and the conversation was very important. They had their arms around Mia and drying her tears. "She ate accidentally meal last night which was contains loads of salt. This caused her to develop rashes and her breathing was beginning to slow down. We all tried to stop and calm her down. We even used the pumping breathing equipments but didn't work out. This is a new allergic reaction of having too much salt. I'm sorry" informed Nurse Natalie.

"OK, Thanks for telling me and bye" Mia said, put the phone down and told Snape and Draco; she then started cried and fall into Draco's lap.

"I can't believe this!! My parents had an argument; got the divorced sorted and then my Mother dies…typical!! Why do bad things happen to good people?!" shouted Mia.

"Sweetie, come down. It's fine and it happens. She'll remain in your heart." Draco and Snape both said to Mia to resure her.

"Thank you, you too. I love you both and I miss my parents. Question: Who am I living with and why did it take you (turing to Snape) ages to tell me that you're my uncle??" asked Mia.

"Anywhere besides that your safe and not living here as I don't want you to live here. It's not safe and I want you to live with me or Draco's during the holidays but you can visit your Dad and Draco needs to ask Narrissa. It took me ages to tell you this because you were too young plus it felt weird and you're older enough to know. Your parents would have told you and your mum told me it was a good idea. However I should have not told you this because of what is happening. It will be fine though Mia." Informed Snape.

"Ok then Sir" mocked Mia and Draco. Mia wanted to cheer herself.

"Hey! I'm not at Hogwarts; therefore please don't call me Uncle Servous" Snape said expectally.

"We were only joking and yeah I will call mum soon." Draco said.

"Ok then" Snape replied and they all laughed.

"I'm going to go to ring my Dad "Mia said to break the laugh.

"Ok then honey." Draco said.

Mia picked up the phone receiver and called her Dad's new house phone as he lives with his new girlfriend and her children and waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello" someone with a sudden deep voice said.

"Hi, it's Mia Granger, calling for her Dad." Mia said.

"Ok, hold on" the person said.

"Hi Mia" a different voice coming out of the phone receiver speakers.

"Hi Dad."

"How are you? I assume you heard what happened with Mother."

"I'm ok but bit sad and shocked. Yeah I did. I miss you and Mother very much. Snape is here telling me he's my uncle and told me why it took him ages to tell me and now this!!"

"I know and I wanted him to tell you sooner then later and then we got into a flight and everything but we started to become friends. Don't worry."

"Ok then. Why did you have an affair and now living with the women?" asked Mia.

"I don't know. I feel bad about it all. I love your Mother very much and wish I didn't. It was very stupid of me. I'm sorry" Tony said trying to apologise.

"Ok then. I will forgive."

"Ok then, cool. The furanal is in a few day time, so I was wondering if you, Servous and Draco to come to America in a couple days? So that you guys get use to the hour differences and everything and meet everyone and stay here for a week and before you go back to Hogwarts." suggested Tony.

"Ok then hold on (Mia put the phone away her ears) Baby and Servous you want to go to America and see my Mother's funeral?"

"Yeah sure" they both said.

"Ok then (Mia put the phone back on her ear) Dad, yeah we will be there…"

"Ok then. Cool. The tickets are booked. The flight is at ten o'clock on Thursday at Heathrow. You will have it in the post next very couple days." informed Tony.

"Ok then, cool and thank you. I better go. I will text you when I get them and get further information" replied Mia.

"Your welcome and good night, love."

"Night, love you and see you and speak to you soon."

"Same. Bye" Tony said and hanged up. Mia put the phone in the charger.

"Ok then I feels bit better but still weird. I can't wait till it is over" Mia said.

"Good, good and it will" Snape said and hugged her with Draco joining in. "We are please wit you and love you all!" comment Draco.

Mia said "ok then" and then informed them about the flight.

"I think we should eat now and have an early night. I will set up your bed now sir. " Draco said and walked towards the other spare room as Narrissa's things was still in the room.

Mia got up, walked towards the kitchen and started to order pizza. "My days. New uncle, moving out of here, new home at Hogwarts and more. What is going to happen? A new life for me…." Mia said quietly after she finished ordering the food and checked her emails and then she joined Snape and Draco.

**Typed**: 14/4/08


	13. Time to go to America

Chapter 13: Time to go to America

**A strange love by Mishy14**

**Chapter 13: Time to go to America**

It was time to go to America for Mia, Snape and Draco as the few days passed. Mia was still in shock about the events that has been happening for the past few days and needed to talk to either Snape, or Draco or anyone.

As they were sitting in the waiting room to get on the plane, all three of them had different feelings. Draco and Snape were very worried about meeting Tony and the flight and Mia was wondering what was going to happen next. Will her life get back to normal and with no mess?

"Ok, what is going to happen when we come back in three weeks time?" asked Mia to stop the silence.

"Ok, I spoke to your Mother, Draco and she said no as she is moving out and selling the mansion. She living is with her friend and then will be moving in with me when your at mine. You both will be safe at mine or at Hogwarts till you two leave and can get your own house. Agreed?" Snape explained calmly.

"Yup" Draco and Mia both replied. As you might of thought Mia and Draco were really cool with this but were in shock (particularly, for Draco).

"But why did my mum not tell me about this? Is that why her stuff is not in the room anymore and it just disappeared?" asked a very anxious Draco.

"She did say she would text you, and it was urgent. She told me about this last night. She wanted me to tell you straight away today…" Snape explained.

"Ok then. I know this was going to happen but I didn't realise she was gone a few hours that day you visited. Where was I? All well…"

"Ok then. Check your mobile." Snape suggested.

"Ok, yeah she did. Ok, I'm replying back to her text now." Draco said and wrote a text. "You dopey head" Mia said and started laughing; "what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. "He said and they all laughed.

"You are both are very nervous meeting my Dad aren't you?" asked Mia.

"Yeah." The both men replied, and they got up and walked onto the plane and sat down.

"You will be fine you too. I'm nervous about meeting Dad's new girlfriend. It is very normal." Mia said to make the boys relax. She then put her head on Draco's lap. Suddenly the plane took off. This made Draco and Snape feel very strange inside themselves.

"I feel so strange. When will it be over? Why are my ears popping and what is that noise? I can't believe I'm on the plane for the first time. My god! This is horrible!" Draco said with his eyes closed and had his hands clutched onto the armrest.

"Me, too. Why is this?" asked Snape.

"Because it is the first time for you both and it will be over soon but not yet. That is the airplanes engine and your ears are popping because of the air. I know babes, but we land in eight hours time. We have got things to do though. "Mia answered.

"I hope you are right, though, Mia" Snape said. Mia rubbed Draco's hand, patted Snape's shoulders and had a shocking expression on her face.

**After nine or eight hours later**

Suddenly the plane landed in America.

"What was that?" asked Draco.

"We are in America now." Answered Mia.

"How do you know?"

"Welcome to America. It is 2:00 in the morning. Please keep your seatbelts on till the plane completely stops said the captain. Thank you for taking the flight and have a good holiday. See you all soon. "One of the airplane staff informed.

"That's why plus the pump means that we landed." answered Mia.

"Ok then" Draco said.

When it was time to go, everyone stood up, got their bags , went down the steps and into the passport control area. "So how did you both feel now after the flight?" asked Mia while they waiting.

"It was very odd. I was watching a few films and had some sleep. What about you?" Draco said, turning to Snape.

"Same. I still feel weird." Snape answered.

"Don't worry, I was the same plus we were in the air for ages." Mia said to reassure the both men beside her. "Honestly…boys!" she said underneath her breath while scanning the passports through the machine. They then got their suitcases and walked through the door to the Arrivals/collection area to be collected by Tony.

"Mia! Snape! Draco!" called someone. Mia, Draco and Snape turned around and there was Tony, smiling, and waving. Mia ran up to Tony and hugged him. Tony kissed his daughter's cheeks. "Hi, Dad. You ok?" asked Mia.

"I'm good, bit tired. You all must be tired so we will be quick. It is half an hour drive from home." Informed Tony.

"Ok. Let me indroced to you two people. (Draco and Snape just caught up; smiled and put their bags down on the floor). This is Severus Snape, my uncle and Hogwarts teacher (well one of them) who turned into my uncle I didn't know about…"

"Hi, nice to meet you, again" Tony and snape both said and shook both of their hands.

"And this is Draco Malfoy; my boyfriend. " Mia said.

Draco and Tony both shook their hands and said "nice to meet you". They walked towards the car park to find the car.

"Oh, Mia. I know because mum told me about it, I'm ok with that, don't worry and you can visit here during the holidays but let me know." Tony said while whispering into Mia's ears. "Ok then, Father." Mia said.

As the found the car, Tony and Snape put the bags in the boot and they all got in, apart from Tony who went to pay for the ticket.

"Your Dad is very nice. What did your Dad say to you?" asked Draco anxiously.

"Thanks. He told me that he know what is going on between us after our past. My mum told him and I can come here during my holidays"

"Ok then, cool" Draco said.

Tony returned and put on the engine on and drove out of the car park and the airport to get to the house. Finally they arrived at the house. They drove up to the drive-way, stopped the car, got out of the car and walked towards the door. Tony then unlocked the door and they went inside, with the bags with them.

**Inside the house**

After everyone was in, Tony shut the door quietly as the children where asleep. However Tony's girlfriend walked towards the hallway in a creamy nightdress. "Everyone, meet my girlfriend, Rosie. Rose this is Mia, Draco and Snape"Informed Tony.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. The girls are in bed so you will see them tomorrow. Welcome to the house and hope you will all have a good time here. (turning to Tony), Sweetheart, I'm going to go to bed, don't be long though" Rosie said.

"Ok then." Tony said and Rosie kissed him. Mia had a strong sudden feeling in her stomach as she was seeing Rosie (not her mother) kissing her Dad's lips.

"Night all!" called Rosie while she was walking upstairs.

"Night" everyone called back.

"Ok, let me show everyone their rooms, follow me" Tony said and walked upstairs with everyone following him. Once everyone was in the rooms, and said good night to everyone they put their nightclothes on, jumped into their bed, cuddled up to one another (apart from poor Snape), kissed, turned off the lights and as soon as everyone hit their pillow, they all fell asleep in their lover's arms.

**REVIEW!!**

**Typed: 15/4/08**


End file.
